


DOPPELGÄNGER

by Lerylulu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Doppelganger, M/M, Psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, SuperBat, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerylulu/pseuds/Lerylulu
Summary: El amor verdadero todo lo vence; sin embargo, tras una serie de eventos desafortunados y un trágico accidente, el amor de Clark por Bruce deberá enfrentarse a una dura prueba, teniendo que luchar contra su peor enemigo: él mismo.AU sin poderes.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: esta historia es de temática slash, boylove, yaoi. Si no te gusta, no la leas.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de DC Comics, yo solo los utilizo con interés recreativo, sin fines de lucro. Esta historia es hecha por fans y para fans. Se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial, sin previo consentimiento de la autora.

Era una noche tranquila, como pocas en aquella ciudad de oscuras entrañas. A pesar de eso el viento silbaba, haciendo crujir los vidrios de las ventanas de aquel despacho. El hombre de cabello azabache y porte elegante miraba hacia el jardín, perdido en sus pensamientos. Una voz a sus espaldas hizo que regresara al presente.   
–Amo Bruce, –dijo el mayordomo entrando al despacho–, el Amo Clark lo espera en el comedor.

  
–Ya voy, Alfred –dijo, guardando rápidamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón la pequeña caja que tenía en sus manos y esperando que su mayordomo no la hubiera visto.   
Bajó las escaleras con parsimonia y se dirigió al comedor. Allí, sentado, estaba Clark: alto, musculoso, con esos lentes anticuados que le hacían parecer un nerd y aparentar más edad de la que tenía. Guapo como el infierno y totalmente suyo.

  
Se acercó a él y lo saludó con un corto beso en los labios. Ninguno de los dos era muy dado a las expresiones excesivas de afecto en público, no obstante, en la intimidad de la habitación, era otra historia. Se sentó mientras le sonría y le lanzaba una de esas miradas penetrantes que eran marca registrada de Bruce Wayne.   
–¿Solo seremos nosotros dos esta noche? –Preguntó Clark mientras jugaba nervioso con sus dedos.

  
–Así es –respondió Bruce bebiendo de su copa de vino–. Dick salió con alguna de sus novias. Jason se fue a una fiesta. Tim está estudiando en la biblioteca y Damian fue al cine con unos amigos –finalizó una sonrisa de lado.

  
–¡Ohhh! Me parece muy conveniente que, justo hoy, todos tus hijos tuvieran cosas que hacer –el de lentes dijo en tono irónico–. Y de seguro tú no tuviste nada que ver.

  
–Tal vez les di un pequeño incentivo para que estén fuera –admitió riendo con picardía–. Pero ¿puedes culparme? Nuestras cenas románticas se encuentran en horribles cenas familiares con ellos aquí –dijo exagerando un gesto de terror.

  
–No negaré que se siente bien comer sin que dos o más de tus hijos estén matándose –agregó, dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

  
Tener una noche romántica con el millonario Wayne era algo que ocurrió una vez cada mil años. Casi siempre estaba ocupado en reuniones, viajes o ruedas de prensa. Casi no tenían citas y su relación se limitaba a las veces en que él iba a verlo a la Mansión o que Bruce se escapaba al departamento de Clark en Metrópolis.

  
Ambos empezaron a comer, mientras hablaban de cómo les había ido en el día. A pesar de que Bruce charlaba de lo más normal, no desperdiciaba la oportunidad para lanzarle miradas seductoras, sonrisas coquetas o guiños descarados. A Clark nunca le quedó claro si eso era algo que el millonario hacía a propósito o si era seductor por naturaleza. De lo que tampoco estaba seguro, era de porqué lo había escogido a él.

  
Una vez culminada la cena, pasaron a la sala de estar para charlar un poco más. Sentados en el gran sofá de estilo victoriano, Bruce se acercó más a su pareja y le sirvió la que sería su tercera copa de vino.

  
–Sr. Wayne, sino lo conociera diría que está tratando de embriagarme –dijo Clark, fingiendo inocencia.

  
–Sr. Kent, yo sería incapaz de propasarme con usted –respondió casi ronroneando y con una sonrisa ladina.

  
El ambiente era romántico en extremo. El calor del alcohol corriendo por las venas de ambos, había empezado a notarse en sus mejillas, y su efecto desinhibidor estaba a punto de desatar la pasión en ellos. El mayor siempre lograba sacar su lado más salvaje; aunque Clark era normalmente alguien tranquilo y paciente, cada sonrisa, cada palabra aterciopelada que salía de la boca del millonario solo conseguía provocarlo, hasta que la tormenta que se desataba en su corazón tomaba control de él, empezando en sus labios, siguiendo por sus manos y bajando hasta sus pantalones. Bruce por su parte, disfrutaba de enloquecerlo hasta el punto en donde se olvidaba de sus modales de niño bueno y solo buscaba hacerlo suyo.

  
Clark terminó de decidirse. Se acercó a Bruce, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y unió sus labios en un beso demandante y necesitado. Sus bocas iniciaron una danza dulce y armoniosa que era interrumpida por alguna mordida ligera y cargada de lujuria. Las manos de Bruce descienden lentamente por la espalda de su pareja hasta posarse delicadamente en su espalda baja. Clark presionó el cuerpo de su amante hasta hacer que se recostara en el sofá y se posicionó sobre él, mirándolo con deseo desmedido. El millonario le dedicó una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa arrogante, sabiendo que el otro no podía ignorarlo. Su relación se basaba en el amor, pero también era un juego. Una competencia pasional que Bruce iniciaba ya la que terminaba arrastrando al granjero de Kansas.

  
El menor comenzó a besar el cuello de su pareja, arrancando de sus labios pequeños jadeos que se escuchaban como música en sus oídos. Bruce aprovechaba la posición para acariciar sus grandes y musculosos brazos, su ancha espalda, sus prominentes glúteos. Ir despacio era una dulce tortura, aun así, era la parte que más disfrutaban ambos.   
–Clark, quédate esta noche –dijo Bruce en su susurro ronco.

  
Al escuchar estas palabras, el mencionado se tensó de repente y se reincorporó, alejándose del otro y sentándose en el sofá.   
–Bruce, ya te dije que debo volar mañana temprano a Washington, para realizar la cobertura de la asamblea de las Naciones Unidas –respondió Clark con evidente molestia en su voz.

  
–Realmente no tienes que hacerlo –agregó el mayor con una sonrisa, acercándose nuevamente a Clark para reanudar el juego.

  
–Si tengo, es mi trabajo –dijo con determinación y mirándolo con severidad, denotando que todo el ambiente romántico se había esfumado desde el momento en que Bruce había pronunciado esa propuesta.

  
–Te aferras a ese trabajo porque quieres, yo podría…

-¿What? ¿Mantenerme? –Interrumpió el de lentes–. Y darle el gusto a la gente de que digan que estoy contigo por tu dinero –había elevado la voz sin darse cuenta.

  
–Cariño, –dijo posando con dulzura una mano en la mejilla del contrario–, a ti nunca te ha importado lo que piensen los demás. Así que ¿por qué no me dices mejor qué es lo que realmente te molesta?

  
–Necesito este trabajo. –Posó sus ojos azules claros en los de su novio–. No quiero sentirme como una carga, además es mi plan de respaldo…

  
–¿Para cuándo me aburra y me deshaga de ti? –Preguntó el millonario, haciendo un bufido y retirando la mano del rostro de su pareja.

  
–No lo digas como si fuera lo más absurdo del mundo. Te recuerdo que tienes 4 hijos con cuatro mujeres diferentes. No te quedaste con ninguna de ellas, ¿por qué habría de ser distinto conmigo?

  
Le molestaba mucho que su novio sacara a relucir su pasado. Era cierto que él había tenido muchas, muchísimas, demasiadas relaciones, unas más serias que otras, pero también era cierto que jamás había considerado a las personas como algo descartable que sirviera para su diversión. Él había tenido sentimientos por cada persona con quien había estado, pero pareciera que el de lentes solo veía su fama de playboy.

  
–Porque tú eres diferente –dijo Bruce con convicción–. Te recuerdo que te perseguí por casi un año hasta que aceptaste salir en una cita conmigo. Si fueras solo un juego o un capricho, no llevaríamos casi 15 meses juntos.

  
–Cuando lo dices así parece que fuera mucho tiempo, pero nos vemos dos o tres veces por mes, y siempre soy yo quien tiene que dejar sus compromisos de lado para acomodarme a tu agenda –dijo en un reproche.

  
Bruce lo miró con seriedad. Buscando las palabras exactas que calmaran al menor para que la noche no se arruinara. Pelear cualquier otro día no habría sido problem, pero él se había esforzado para que esa noche, justo esa noche, fuera especial.

  
–No te ofendas, Clark, pero yo dirijo un imperio multimillonario que no se compara con tu trabajo de periodista –dijo levantando los hombros con simpleza.

  
–Pues para mí es importante. Sabes lo mucho que tuvo que trabajar para que mi editor me dé noticias importantes y me saque de la sección de deportes –dijo poniéndose de pie.

  
–Está bien, acepto que es importante –dijo Bruce, sujetando la muñeca de Clark–. Solo te pido que te quedes hoy, te prometo que valdrá la pena –añadió suplicante.

  
–No lo dudo, pero de verdad, necesito estar con mis cinco sentidos mañana y estoy seguro que no me vas a dejar dormir.

  
–¿No puedes quedarte una maldita noche! –Bramó con frustración mientras se ponía de pie frente a Clark.

  
–¡Y ahí está! ¡El caprichoso y egoísta Bruce Wayne! –Dijo pegando su rostro al del millonario–. No soportas que las cosas no se hagan como tú dices.

  
Bruce era un hombre enamorado, pero también un hombre orgulloso. No importaba que tanto le gustara Clark, no iba a rogarle.

  
–Está bien, vete si quieres –dijo rindiéndose y se dirigió hacia la mesita junto al sofá y se sirvió otra copa de vino.

  
Clark se quedó viendo hacia el hombre a quien hace pocos minutos tenía entre sus brazos, haciéndolo suspirar por sus caricias, ahora con una actitud indiferente y una mirada gélida. Estuvo unos cuantos segundos debatiéndose sobre qué hacer. Sacrificar su trabajo y someterse a la voluntad del hombre al que amaba o seguir firme en su convicción y sus obligaciones. Sin decir más dio media vuelta y se marchó.

  
Apenas escuchó al reportero marcharse, Bruce se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá y dio un largo trago a su copa, vaciándola por completo, para finalmente dar un suspiro de resignación.

  
–¿El Amo Clark se marcha tan pronto? –Dijo Alfred entrando en la sala y empezando a recoger la botella de vino y las copas.

  
–Me temo que sí, Alfred –respondió con pesar.

  
–¿Y qué piensa hacer con “eso”? –El viejo mayordomo señala el pequeño bulto cuadrado en el bolsillo del pantalón de Bruce.

  
Bruce sacó despacio la pequeña caja y la abrió para admirar el anillo de oro y diamantes que contenía. Su semblante estaba desencajado y su mirada llena de tristeza.

  
–Lo siento, Alfred. Parece que esta no era la noche apropiada –admitió desganado.

  
–Amo Bruce, cualquiera podría ser la noche apropiada, siempre y cuando sea la persona apropiada –dicho esto se retiró de la sala, dejando al millonario solo con sus pensamientos.

  
A la mañana siguiente, Bruce Wayne se dirigió al Autódromo de Gotham, el cual era de su propiedad. Él era un piloto de carreras aficionado y disfrutaba en demasía de la adrenalina y emoción que ese deporte le producía. A Clark le molestaba mucho que él corriera, pues lo consideraba en extremo peligroso, así que lo tomó como una especie de venganza hacia su novio por encontrar marchado la noche anterior.

  
Ni bien llegó al lugar, fue saludado por el personal que allí trabajaba. Hombres y mujeres que habitualmente se desesperaban por mostrarle su mejor sonrisa al patriarca de la familia Wayne. Esa mañana no le apetecía el protocolo ni la hipócrita formalidad de sus empleados, así que fue con prisa a los vestidores para ponerse su indumentaria de piloto.

  
Él no era el único millonario que disfrutaba de ese deporte, por lo tanto, cobraba elevadas membresías a amigos y extraños para utilizar sus pistas, como si de un club de élite se tratara. Fue directo a la línea de salida, donde se encontraban los ingenieros acondicionando los autos que se usarían en las carreras de ese día.

  
El ingeniero asignado para asistirlo ese día era Hal Jordan. La única manera de poder describir ese tipo era “una verdadera patada en las bolas”. Su irreverencia no conocía límites. De hecho, era el único que no se sintió intimidado por la presencia de Bruce y lo trataba con familiaridad, como si fueran amigos.

  
–Hola, Sr. Wayne –dijo sonriendo–. ¿Por qué trae esa cara? ¿No me diga que fue a la cafetería y se les acabó el caviar? ¿O fue que no tenían cambio de un millón? –Empezó a carcajearse él solo por su chiste.

  
El millonario le lanzó una mirada asesina al ingeniero, haciendo que este lo mire sorprendido y luego le guiñe un ojo con complicidad. Definitivamente Hal Jordan había nacido sin instinto de autoconservación, solo así se explicaría porque no le temía a un hombre que sería capaz de destruirlo si quisiera.

  
Bruce volteó los ojos con fastidio y sin ganas. Estaba molesto, y no solo era por la pelea que había tenido con Clark la noche anterior. Esa mañana lo había llamado más de 15 veces y el periodista no le había contestado ni enviado un mensaje. Era obvio que lo estaba ignorando.

  
–¿Oliver ya llegó? –Dijo tratando de sacudir de su mente los problemas con Clark

  
–Oliver… –dijo, pero al ver que Bruce lo fulminó con la mirada, corrigió–: El Señor Queen avisó que no vendría. Dijo que se había quedado atascado en unas curvas, si sabe a lo que me refiero –dijo golpeando a Bruce con su codo y sonriendo con picardía.

  
–¿Quiénes correrán hoy? –Preguntó el pelinegro, para ignorar los comentarios del ingeniero.

  
–Pues están un par de hijos de mafiosos que disfrutan de gastar el dinero manchado de sangre de sus papis y, –dijo con énfasis como si acabara de recordarlo–, un ricochón de Metrópolis que ha estado esperándolo. Vino muy temprano y no ha querido participar en ningún circuito hasta que usted llegara, pues dijo que solo había venido para poder correr contra el Gran Bruce Wayne.

  
–¿En serio? –Preguntó Bruce sonriendo con satisfacción–. ¿Y quién es ese hombre que se atreve a desafiarme?

–Se llama Lex Luthor, señor.

  
Por supuesto que Bruce conocía a Lex Luthor. Era una leyenda de los negocios igual que él. Hay quienes se atrevían a decir que eran muy similares. Los presidentes más jóvenes de sus respectivas compañías. Trabajando en campos similares a la investigación e innovación tecnológica. Cautivadores, sofisticados y terriblemente inteligentes. El heredero Wayne había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con él en un par de ocasiones. Nada muy más significativo que intercambiar comentarios diplomáticos en alguna reunión social donde algunos han coincidido. Pero ahora él estaba allí, en su ciudad, en su pista de carreras, esperando para competir contra él. Eso era, por cualquier lado que el millonario quisiera verlo, una sutil declaratoria de guerra.

  
Bruce esperó junto a su auto, aquel que él mismo había diseñado para mejorar su motor, aerodinámica, suspensión y neumáticos, para lograr el máximo rendimiento. Después de varios minutos se acercó aquel a quien estaba esperando.

  
–Señor Wayne, es un placer poder saludarlo –dijo Lex con una sonrisa casi fingida.

  
–Dejemos de formalidades, dime Bruce –dijo extendiéndole la mano–. Y bien Lex, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

  
–Pues, Bruce, al igual que tú, soy un adicto a la velocidad –dijo estrechando la mano de su contrario, sin borrar su sonrisa.

  
–Y supongo que en Metrópolis no tienen pistas de carreras –lanzó ese comentario ponzoñoso con aplomo.

  
–Claro que las hay. Incluso más grandes que esta –respondió Luthor, posando su mirada felina en los ojos azul claro de Bruce. Lo que no hay es buena competencia.

  
–En ese caso, has venido al lugar correcto –Bruce le sonrió desafiante.

  
El ambiente se puso tenso en un instante y de ambos podía percibirse el espíritu competitivo y el deseo de ganar a toda costa.

  
Los dos herederos subieron a sus respectivos autos y se colocaron en la línea de salida, esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde y les diera la orden para empezar. En esos breves segundos antes de arrancar, Bruce revisó su teléfono celular con la ingenua esperanza de encontrar un mensaje de Clark y al no haberlo, se llenó de ira. No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo más. Instintivamente arrancó, acelerando al máximo y haciendo rechinar los neumáticos con fuerza.

  
En su competencia con Luthor, iban a correr un rally de tres vueltas. Él que tuviera el menor tiempo ganaría. La primera vuelta la ganó Bruce sin contratiempos. Conocía la pista y estaba familiarizado con su auto. No obstante, parecía que aquello era parte del plan de Lex para saber a qué se estaba enfrentando; así, después de una vuelta ya tenía totalmente analizado a su contrincante y en la segunda, él fue el ganador. Por tanto, la tercera vuelta, sería el desempate.

  
Bruce con su orgullo herido, y con la mente puesta en que no se dejaría vencer por un petulante como Lex, aceleró al máximo, llevando casi al límite la maquinaria de su auto y llegará primero por escasos segundos. Mientras saboreaba la indescriptible sensación de la victoria que lo embriagaba, trató de frenar el auto, el cual seguía su marcha rugiendo sin control. No obstante, la velocidad que llevaba y lo angosto de la pista le impidieron maniobrar correctamente, haciendo que el auto derrapara varios metros, para luego dar tres vueltas de campana y estrellarse finalmente en el muro exterior de la pista.

  
Tanto espectadores, como técnicos y otros corredores, contuvieron el aliento. El personal médico se apresuró hacia el lugar del choque para poder asistir al millonario. Cuando pudo abrir la puerta del auto finalmente, encontró a Bruce Wayne inconsciente, totalmente bañado en sangre.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

Él siempre había escuchado que cuando estabas a punto de morir toda tu vida pasaba frente a tus ojos. Los momentos buenos y malos se proyectaban en tu mente como si se tratara de una película, mientras poco a poco tu último aliento llegaba. Sin embargo, en ese instante el único pensamiento que se instaló en la mente de Bruce fue la sonrisa de ese terco periodista que iluminaba su existencia. Después de eso, nada. Oscuridad. Dolor. Miedo.

  
**************************************

  
Era de noche y Clark llegó a la habitación del hotel totalmente exhausto. Con cuidado se quitó el saco y la corbata y los colocó en el closet. Había sido un día agotador y su deseo más grande era tomar una ducha y dormir. Se sentó en la gran cama y actuó por la ventana las luces de la ciudad titilando, dando una vista mágica al panorama. Por un momento sus pensamientos lo transportaron lejos de allí, hacia el tierno abrazo de aquel hombre que no había parado de llamarlo toda la mañana y había llenado su buzón de mensajes. A ratos se sintió culpable de estar ignorándolo, pero por otro lado sabía que Bruce estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería, así que una pequeña lección de tolerancia a la frustración no le vendría nada mal.

  
El ruido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró la pantalla y al ver el nombre de Bruce en la pantalla, no pudo evitar sonreír. Cortó la llamada sin contestarle, tratando de hacerlo sufrir un poco más. Al día siguiente en la mañana lo llamaría antes de tomar su avión y trataría de hacer las paces con él. Si todo salía bien, lograría ponerlo de buen humor y si Bruce estaba muy molesto, que era lo más probable, tal vez lo “castigaría” y eso tampoco se oía mal.

  
Se sacó la ropa sin prisa, fue al baño y se metió en la tina para tomar un relajante baño. Trató de vaciar su mente y perderse en la nada. Después de tanto trabajo, lo necesario. El sonido del teléfono de la habitación rompió su momento catártico. ¿Quién sería? Esa duda lo llenó de ansiedad, pero decidió que no dejaría a mitad de su baño por una llamada que seguramente, sería de la administración del hotel. Cerró los ojos intentando pensar en otra cosa. De repente, un corto pitido anunció que la contestadora del teléfono se había activado.

  
–Buenas noches, Clark. Soy Dick, el hijo de Bruce. Mi papá tuvo un accidente. Estamos ahora en el hospital. Lo están operando. He tratado de localizarte a tu teléfono móvil pero como no respondías tuve que llamar a tu hotel. Por favor, llámame cuando escuches esto.

  
Una fracción de segundo le tomó a Clark procesar el mensaje que acaba de escuchar, eso fue suficiente para que saltara de la bañera y saliera corriendo, sin importarle estar mojando todo el piso de la habitación y que estaba desnudo. Levantó el auricular del teléfono con premura, pero ya la llamada había sido cortada. Buscó a tientas su móvil. No recordaba donde estaba y la angustia le impedía razonar correctamente. Lo halló en el primer cajón del velador y marcó con desesperación mientras sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo con cada timbrada.

  
Finalmente, el hijo mayor Wayne respondió y lo puso a tanto de la situación de su padre. La voz del muchacho estaba quebrada al punto que a ratos le costaba articular palabras y en cambio lo que salía de su boca eran leves sollozos. El periodista, en cambio, se había quedado sin palabras y lo único coherente que logró decir fue un corto: “Voy para allá”.

  
Clark no quería pensar así que se puso en “piloto automático”, mientras se vestía, recogía su equipaje y se dirigía al aeropuerto. Fue un verdadero viacrucis conseguir canjear su boleto para un vuelo que saliera esa noche. Tuvo que casi rogar a varias personas esperando que alguien se compadeciera de él.

  
Todo su vuelo pasó en un constante sentimiento de culpa que lo devoraba. Se arrepentía de haberse ido, de haber puesto su trabajo por encima de Bruce. Realmente solo quería demostrarse que era autosuficiente, con lo cual estaba siendo egoísta y caprichoso como el millonario. De haberse quedado, nada de esto hubiera pasado. De haberse quedado, su amado no estaría debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

  
Logró llegar a Gotham cerca de las 5 AM. Consiguió un taxi que lo llevara al hospital donde Dick le había dicho que estaba su padre. Su aspecto era terrible. No había dormido y sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas que no había podido evitar que salieran. Cada segundo antes de arribar a su destino trascurría de la manera más lenta y dolorosa. En ese momento deseó tener superpoderes y poder volar por los cielos, para que nada le impidiera llegar a donde estaba su corazón.

  
Ya en el Hospital, encontró un gran alboroto a las afueras. Muchas personas intentando ingresar mientras los guardias y policía hacían el mayor esfuerzo por detener esa marea humana. Consiguió abrirse paso hasta la puerta y le indicó que venía a ver a Bruce Wayne.

–Claro, como todos aquí –el guardia lo miró haciendo un gesto de molestia–. Pero nadie de la prensa puede pasar. El estado del Señor Wayne es reservado –dicho esto se retiró sin darle la oportunidad de explicarle nada.

  
Fue entonces que Clark se dio cuenta que todas las personas allí eran reporteros tratando de obtener información sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Bruce. Se sintió asqueado y solo entonces notó que él tenía puesto su gafete de Diario del Planeta. Comprendió que fue por eso que el guardia no le permitió pasar, pensando que era uno más de esos carroñeros, que intentaban hacerse con la primicia sobre el hombre más rico de la ciudad.

  
Para salir de ese predicamento, llamó a Dick para explicarle que dada la situación, no le permitían pasar. Dick le ofreció hablar con el capitán de la policía, para que le permitieran el paso. Clark asintió y cerró la llamada. Mientras esperaba, se retiró su credencial de reportero y cualquier otra cosa que lo identificara como periodista. Al cabo de unos minutos, un hombre castaño, de lentes y bigote se le acercó. Estaba vestido con una gabardina marrón. Lo tomó del brazo y le dijo en voz baja que lo siguiera.  
Clark obedeció porque el hombre le parecía familiar. Dieron vuelta al hospital, hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta lateral.

  
–Buenos días, Señor Kent –saludó el hombre de bigote–. Disculpe que me haya acercado así pero como ve es un manicomio con tantos periodistas allí afuera–. Soy el Comisionado Gordon –le extendió su mano–. Por esta puerta puede ingresar. Suba por el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso y allí se encontrará con los chicos Wayne.

  
Clark le agradeció e ingresó por donde Gordon le había indicado. Recordó que ya había visto al Comisionado antes en alguna de las cenas de gala que Bruce había ofrecido. Su hija era novia de Dick, o algo así. El pelinegro se preguntó si estaría allí como un favor personal o solo estaba cumpliendo su trabajo.

  
Llegó al cuarto piso del hospital e ingresó a la sala de espera. Al verlo, el hijo mayor de Bruce se abalanzó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. El mayor se dejó abrazar, sintiendo su corazón en un hilo. Se separaron después de unos instantes e intercambiaron algunas palabras de ánimos.

  
–¿En serio, Dickhead? –El segundo hijo de Bruce que estaba sentado un poco más alejado empezó a hablar haciendo una mueca de fastidio–. ¿Tenías que llamar al granjero para que viniera? –dijo en tono despectivo.

  
–¡Basta, Jason! –Dick se acercó al menor para hablarle–. Te guste o no, Clark es la pareja de papá y tiene derecho a estar aquí.

  
–¿Pareja? –Jason sonrió con sarcasmo–. Le das demasiado crédito. Él es solo el nuevo juguete del viejo. Se deshará del él cuando se aburra –miró a Clark de manera displicente.

  
Esas palabras no hirieron al reportero y optó por ignorar al muchacho del mechón blanco. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con los ataques de Jason. De hecho, el único hijo de Bruce con quien se llevaba bien era con Dick. Damian y Jason tenían mala actitud y no dejaban de recordarle su origen humilde en la granja y lo inferior que era para su padre. A Tim, simplemente le era indiferente.

  
–¿Y tus otros hermanos? –preguntó Clark a Dick, mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a él.

  
–Están en la escuela –respondió mirando al piso con pesar, mientras sostenía un vaso de café entre sus manos–. No quisimos que perdieran clases. Alfred los recogerá y los traerá más tarde.

  
–¿Qué han dicho los doctores? –Clark dijo en un susurro, mientras sentía que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, ahogando cada palabra que trataba de salir.

  
–Hace un par de horas salió de cirugía –Dick luchaba por no volver a llorar–. Dijeron que apenas reaccione podremos verlo. Pero aún no saben qué consecuencias tendrá el trauma craneoenfálico que sufrió, pues eso se verá en la evaluación que se le realizará después. Al menos por ahora, ya no corre peligro su vida –añadió soltando un suspiro casi con alivio.

  
Clark escuchaba toda la información y lo sentía tan irreal. Era como una pesadilla. Hace poco más de 24 horas estuvo saboreando los labios de Bruce y haciéndolo estremecer con sus caricias y ahora estaba en un hospital, esperando con el alma hecha pedazos. Maldijo la fragilidad de la vida y lo efímero de la existencia humana.

  
Pasaron varios minutos en un incómodo silencio. El reportero de Kansas se acomodó más en su asiento mientras veía el ir y venir de las enfermeras y doctores. Nadie les decía nada y eso lo estaba matando. Miró a Dick de reojo y sintió pena por aquel chico, teniendo que hacerse cargo de algo así él solo. Aunque Jason estaba con él, era muy probable que le hubiera dado más problemas, de lo que lo hubiera ayudado.

  
–Dick –dijo llamando la atención del menor–. ¿Cómo se enteraron los medios de lo que pasó con tu padre?

  
–Fue el bastardo de Luthor –Jason contestó antes de que Dick pudiera abrir la boca.

  
–¿Lex Luthor? –preguntó Clark confuso–. ¿Qué tiene él que ver con esto?

  
–El viejo tuvo el accidente compitiendo en una carrera con Lex –dijo Jason sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla de su móvil–. Al parecer sus abogados, temiendo que se lo culpara por el accidente, le recomendaron hacer una rueda de prensa deseando que Bruce Wayne se recupere –su voz denotaba la rabia con las que salían las palabras de su boca–. Así que le anunció al mundo lo que había pasado y en cuestión de una hora el hospital estaba lleno de asquerosos amarillistas.

  
El rostro de Clark se transfiguró por la ira que sentía. Claro que él conocía a Lex Luthor, sus caminos se habían cruzado más de una vez y en diferentes aspectos. Parecía que el maldito karma de Luthor lo perseguiría de por vida. Sin embargo, guardó silencio. No deseaba hablar de ese tema y mucho menos con los hijos de su actual pareja.

  
Antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera decir nada más, un doctor se acercó a ellos y llamó a Dick informándole que Bruce había despertado.

  
–Es realmente sorprendente lo mucho que el Sr. Wayne se aferra a la vida –dijo el doctor sacándose la mascarilla–. Su recuperación nos ha llamado mucho la atención.

  
Dick no sabía si reír o llorar de alegría. Volteó a ver a Jason quien lo observaba con un rostro inexpresivo.

  
–¿Quién de ustedes es Clark? –preguntó el doctor de repente, haciendo que los dos muchachos lo miraran con asombro.

  
–Soy yo –el periodista dio un paso hacia adelante.

  
–El Sr. Wayne insistió en que usted pasara primero a verlo. Es más, en los breves ratos de lucidez que tenía antes de operarlo, no dejaba de llamarlo.

  
Clark sintió que un ligero rubor subió a sus mejillas y que el corazón empezó a latir con tanta desesperación como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

  
–Si me acompaña, podrá verlo –añadió el doctor indicándole con la mano que lo siguiera.

  
Se volteó a ver a Dick, quien asintió con la cabeza para que fuera. Empezó a caminar más por inercia que por otra cosa. Temía que en cualquier momento sus piernas no sean capaces de soportar el peso de su cuerpo y se desplomara sin remedio. El aire no entraba correctamente a sus pulmones y estaba a casi nada de empezar a hiperventilar. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Bruce. El doctor la abrió para que pudiera pasar. Clark no estaba seguro de que sentir en ese momento. Respiró hondo y atravesó la puerta esperando lo mejor.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan frágil y vulnerable? ¿Alguna vez había experimentado el temor de su inminente muerte? En sus oídos todas eran voces lejanas y desconocidas, gritando incoherencias. Pensó tanto en lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora y se aferró a la idea de que todavía no podía irse. Cayó en un sueño largo y lleno de pesadillas. Los fantasmas que antes solían atormentarlo en la noche volvieron. No los había visto desde que había aprendido a callarlos con alcohol y sexo ocasional de una noche. Pensó en todas las personas que amaba: sus hijos, Alfred, Clark. Pensar en este último dolía y no sabía por qué. Se entregó a los placeres oníricos, dándole un aliciente a su atormentada consciencia y se relajó pensando que tal vez cuando despertara lo haría en un lugar mejor.

  
Una voz desconocida lo despertó. No podía entender lo que decía, pero se oía muy animado al decirlo. Con pesadez abrió los ojos y trató de moverse solo para darse cuenta que era imposible sin que le doliera cada musculo de su cuerpo.

  
–Yo que usted me lo tomaría con calma, Sr. Wayne –la voz desconocida se dirigió a él haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío–, está vivo de milagro.

  
Trató de responder, pero nada más que balbuceos salían de su boca. Era frustrante.

  
–¡Shhhh! No se esfuerce. Aún está bajo los efectos de la anestesia. –El médico trató de tranquilizarlo–. Poco a poco será más fácil.

  
Bruce se relajó antes estas palabras y poco a poco empezó a recordar el accidente y toda la locura que vino después. Cerró los ojos por un instante y al abrirlos nuevamente, vio a dos enfermeras revisando todos los aparatos médicos a los que estaba conectado. Pudo notar que su mente estaba más lúcida, aunque todo su cuerpo seguía doliendo como el infierno.

  
–Sr. Wayne, ¿cómo se siente? –el médico le habló al ver que tenía los ojos abiertos.

  
–Sobreviviré –respondió de manera escueta y cortante.

  
–Eso espero o mi reputación como médico quedará arruinada –empezó a carcajearse por su broma mientras volteaba a ver a las enfermeras. Una de ellas sonrió por compromiso y la otra por lástima.

  
–Doctor…

  
–Crane, Jonathan Crane –le informó a Bruce–. Soy el neurocirujano que realizó la operación –tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro que a Bruce le pareció un poco tétrica.

  
–Doctor Crane, necesito… –tuvo que parar y respirar para poder seguir hablando–. Quiero hablar con Clark –el esfuerzo de articular esa oración lo mareó y tuvo que cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

  
–Su familia está afuera, podría salir a preguntar si este “Clark” está allí y decirle que entre a verlo, ¿le parece bien?

  
Bruce asintió moviendo lentamente la cabeza.

  
El galeno dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Al cabo de unos minutos las enfermeras lo imitaron, dejando a Bruce solo con sus pensamientos. Trató de relajarse y pensar qué le diría cuando lo viera. Entonces recordó que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su accidente. ¿Qué tal que Clark siguiera en Washington? ¿Sabría siquiera que él estaba en el hospital? Empezó a atormentarse con esas ideas y su respiración empezó a volverse dificultosa. Trató de calmarse y cerró los ojos mientras esperaba tener noticias.

  
Varios minutos después la puerta se abrió, revelando una silueta conocida que se acercó con paso vacilante hacia la cama. Bruce abrió los ojos con emoción esperando encontrarse con esa mirada cristalina que tanto lo enamoraba, pero al tener cerca a esa persona, lo único que pudo ver fueron unos ojos rojos como los de un demonio, que lo miraban de manera penetrante. Su rostro se descompuso con la sorpresa y el temor que aquel contacto le había producido. Aquella aparición se sentó junto a él en su cama y enarcó una sonrisa torcida que hizo que tragara con dificultad.

  
–Bruce… –pronunció su nombre con una voz de ultratumba y luego se quedó en silencio.

  
Estaba aterrado y no sabía si aquella visión era real o era su cabeza quien le estaba haciendo alguna clase de broma. ¡De dónde había salido ese espectro y por qué diablos se veía como Clark!

  
Era incapaz de hacer que alguna palabra saliera de su boca, mientras aquellos ojos del inframundo seguían viéndolo como si hurgaran en su alma, como si estuvieran dispuesto a llevárselo.

  
–¿Qué quieres? –logró preguntar, venciendo el pavor que estaba experimentado, porque ante todo necesitaba entender.

  
–¿Sigues molesto? ¡Es increíble que ni siquiera una experiencia cercana a la muerte te quitara tu estúpido orgullo! –Clark no entendía porque Bruce se estaba comportando tan frío con él. Pensaba que si había pedido verlo era porque lo necesitaba. Pensó en lo emotivo que sería su encuentro y le lastimaba realmente la actitud de su pareja.

  
Las palabras dichas sacudieron al millonario, quien no entendía por qué aquel demonio le hablaba como si fuera Clark. Él lo estaba viendo bien. No era su novio.

  
Por su parte Clark lo miraba con expresión dolida. Quería gritar y llorar por todo el tiempo que estuvo reteniendo esos sentimientos. Decidió que no era momento para dejar que su ego se interpusiera y se abalanzó a abrazar a Bruce para poder expresar, sin palabras como se estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo, no estaba listo para lo que ocurriría a continuación.

  
Al rodear al magnate con sus brazos, pudo sentir como se tensó y empezó a moverse tratando de zafarse, a pesar de lo mucho que se notaba que le costaba. Al ver que era imposible, empezó a gritar, llamando a los médicos y enfermeras pidiendo ayuda. Esto lo alarmó sobremanera y se separó de él.

  
–¿Que te sucede, Bruce? –le preguntó con duda y miedo en su voz.

  
–¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? –su voz era temblorosa y apenas audible.

  
–¡Soy Clark, maldita sea! –gritó, más por frustración que por enojo.

  
–¡No, eres un monstruo! –empezó a toser y su pecho empezó a su subir y bajar rápidamente–. ¡Vete!

  
La habitación se llenó del pitido del monitor cardiaco, indicando que el corazón de Bruce estaba al borde del colapso. El Dr. Crane y una enfermera entraron a la habitación a toda prisa y al ver en ese estado de histeria a Bruce, el doctor decidió dar por terminada la visita y tomó del brazo a Clark sacándolo rápidamente de la habitación, no sin antes darle indicaciones a la enfermera para que le suministrara un sedante al paciente.

  
–¿Que ocurrió allí adentro? –el médico preguntó de manera severa, mientras lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

  
–Él… –empezó a sollozar con nerviosismo–, no sabía quién yo era. No fue capaz de reconocerme, Doctor –las palabras salían con sentimiento y dolor.

  
–Ya veo –el médico se llevó una mano hacia su barbilla–. Tengo dos hipótesis: podría ser un efecto tardío de la anestesia que le suministramos durante la cirugía o el golpe le produjo una amnesia parcial. Programaré para que le hagan una evaluación neuropsiquiátrica hoy mismo con el especialista, pero en todo caso, le recomiendo que se prepare para lo peor.

  
Dichas estas palabras, el galeno se fue dejando al reportero en el frío pasillo, saboreando la amargura de la terrible noticia. Era demasiado para pensar y procesar. Suspiró largamente y empezó a caminar hacia la sala de espera. Trató de forzar una sonrisa para que ni Dick, ni Jason se preocuparan.

  
Apenas verlo llegar, Dick se levantó como un resorte de su asiento y se acercó hacia el periodista. Jason seguía indiferente, mirando su celular.  
–¿Cómo está papá? –sus ojos refulgían de esperanza y por eso Clark no se sentía capaz de decirle la verdad.

  
–Bien. Tú sabes que tu padre es un tipo duro –dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos para que no notara su falta de sinceridad.

  
–¿Cuándo podremos verlo?

  
Esa pregunta llenó de terror a Clark. ¿Si Bruce no era capaz de reconocerlo, lo haría con sus hijos? ¿Podrían los chicos afrontar el rechazo de su padre?

  
–Dick, por ahora tu padre está durmiendo, tuvieron que sedarlo porque estaba sintiendo mucho dolor, por eso no pude estar más con él. De seguro cuando despierte, podrán entrar a visitarlo.

  
–Entiende, Dick –Jason se puso de pie y se dirigió a su hermano–. Al viejo no le interesamos. Él único que le importa es este granjero idiota.

  
–Jason…

  
–¡No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra! –El menor lo interrumpió con ira–. Me largo –dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia los ascensores.

  
–Discúlpalo, Clark, por favor –el mayor de los Wayne lo miraba con vergüenza–. Jay no sabe cómo afrontar sus emociones y simplemente estalla con quien esté más cerca. No es un mal chico, excepto por ese mal carácter que tiene.

  
Clark le restó importancia y le dijo a Dick que no se preocupara. Ya estando solos, le indicó al joven que tomara asiento. Se debatía entre decirle o no lo que realmente había ocurrido en la habitación de Bruce.

  
–Gracias, por estar aquí –Dick dijo con una leve sonrisa–. De seguro no has comido nada en todo el día. ¿Te parece si voy por algo a la cafetería para los dos?

  
–No hace falta –le devolvió la sonrisa.

  
–No es molestia, en serio. Además, mi padre se enojará si sabe que te dejé morir de inanición –le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

  
Dick era definitivamente el chico más amable que Clark había conocido. Era como un ángel que iluminaba con su presencia la oscuridad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No le quedó más alternativa que ceder ante el ofrecimiento del joven, sobre todo porque apenas mencionó comida, recordó la existencia de su estómago, el cual empezó a rugir llamando su atención.

  
Vio al muchacho irse, mientras él seguía sentado tratando de darle sentido a todo lo que había pasado. Su meditación fue interrumpida por la presencia de un visitante inesperado.

  
–Señor Kent –Lex Luthor llegó acompañado de su asistente la Señorita Mercy Graves que lo seguía a todos lados como perrito faldero–. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que estés aquí, si después de todo, son ciertos los rumores de que te revuelcas con Bruce Wayne –escupió su veneno mientras mostraba su sonrisa prepotente.

  
–¡Maldito! –Clark dijo apretando los dientes, mientras se ponía de pie para encararlo–. ¡Tú lo hiciste a propósito! –le gritó.

  
–Esa es una acusación muy severa –dijo sin dejar de sonreír–. Pero ni siquiera mi mente prodigiosa podría haber planificado algo así. Sé que estas desesperado por tener alguien a quien culpar, pero el único responsable es el ego y orgullo del Señor Wayne. ¿Quién diría que era tan mal perdedor?

  
El reportero sentía que la sangre le hervía y sus puños rogaban por estamparse en el rostro de ese egomaníaco. Pero debía ser más inteligente, pues era obvio que estaba allí para provocarlo y él no podía permitirse caer en su juego. Aun así, no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina.

  
–¡Pero que malos modales tienes, Clark! Y yo que me tomé la molestia de venir a visitar a Bruce al hospital en señal de buena voluntad, sin saber que sería recibido por ti. Supongo que estas aquí para cuidar tus intereses, después de todo ¿qué probabilidades hay de que logres enredar a otro millonario, después de Bruce y de mí?

  
Esas palabras fueron suficientes. Clark avanzó y sujetó a Lex del cuello de su camisa mientras lo fulminaba con la ira que sentía en ese momento.

  
–¡Quiero que te largues de aquí, malnacido! –le gruño con su rostro casi pegado al del empresario.

  
Luthor lejos de intimidarse, reía por lo bajo. Acercó su rostro al cuello de Clark y aspiró lentamente.

  
–Todavía usas esa colonia barata que por alguna razón me parece irresistible. –Su voz sonaba grave y seductora–. Si te quedas viudo antes de tiempo, sabes dónde encontrarme. Y ahora suéltame que estas arrugando mi traje, que cuesta más que tu salario de todo un mes –tenía una sonrisa triunfal en los labios y una mirada de satisfacción.

  
Clark lo soltó y se separó de inmediato con un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Lex dio media vuelta, con su asistente detrás. Cuando se alejaron, el periodista pudo ver que cerca de allí estaban Jason, Tim y Damian. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado allí? ¿Habrían escuchado su conversación con Luthor? Era difícil saberlo por la expresión que cada uno tenía. Jason esbozaba una sonrisa sarcástica, la mirada de Tim era de decepción y Damián tenía su clásica mirada enojada. Empezaron a avanzar hacia él.

  
–Ya sabía que eras una zorra, Kent –Damian fue el único que habló mientras los otros dos siguieron de largo.

  
Clark se quedó sin palabras, avergonzado y humillado. Deseó por un momento que la tierra se lo tragara.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

Dick estaba esperando el ascensor después de salir de la cafetería. Tenía una bolsa llena de aperitivos y un par de bebidas, para él y Clark. Cuando la puerta metálica se abrió, se encontró de frente con el rostro del periodista, que llevaba el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia.

  
–Clark, ¿qué está haciendo? –Preguntó el joven con asombro.

  
–Me largo, Dick –su tono de voz era lastimero–, no soporto más.

  
Mil pensamientos atormentaban al periodista en ese momento. En parte sentía vergüenza de que los hijos de Bruce supieran su pasado con Lex Luthor, pero también se sentía desprotegido, humillado, y lo sucedido con su pareja empeoraba las cosas.

  
El mayor de los chicos Wayne se coló dentro del ascensor, tomó del brazo a Clark, impidiendo que saliera y cerró la puerta.

  
–No puedes irte, mi padre te necesita –Dick sonrió ligeramente mientras decía en tono de súplica.

  
–Eso no es cierto –suspiró largamente y con resignación–. Dick –dijo llamando la atención del muchacho–, hay algo sobre el estado de tu padre que no te he contado. Estaba preocupado acerca de cómo podrían tomarlo tú y tus hermanos pero creo que, siendo el mayor, debes estar al tanto.

  
–Me estas asuntando, Clark –el rostro sonriente del Dick mutó en uno de preocupación absoluta.

  
–Cuando entré a ver a Bruce, él no fue capaz de reconocerme; se alteró al punto de que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró demasiado y tuvieron que sedarlo. El médico dijo que iban a hacer una evaluación pero que era posible que tuviera amnesia parcial.

  
Al escuchar estas palabras, lágrimas empezaron a salir de los bellos ojos del chico Wayne. No sabía qué decir. Se creyó un tonto por haberse sentido aliviado tan pronto, nada más con el hecho de que su padre hubiera despertado.

  
Apretó los botones del ascensor, mientras seguía aferrado al brazo del Clark.

  
–No importa lo que haya pasado –dijo con determinación secándose las lágrimas–, tú vienes conmigo.

  
Apenas llegaron a la sala de espera, el mayor de los Wayne miró con atención a sus hermanos, quienes estaban sentados juntos en silencio. Imaginó que algo muy malo tuvieron que haberle hecho a Clark para que este hubiera querido irse. No tuvo tiempo de regañarlos, pues en ese momento llegó el Dr. Crane, acompañado de otro médico. Todos los presentes se acercaron para escuchar lo que tenían que decir los doctores.

  
–Buenas noches, este es mi colega, el Dr. Jack Napier –dijo presentando al otro galeno–, es neuropsiquiatra. Él acaba de realizarle una evaluación completa al Sr. Wayne y viene a comunicarles los resultados.

  
–Doctor –interrumpió Dick–, ¿cree que podamos hablar de esto en privado?

  
Ambos médicos se miraron y asintieron.

  
–Claro, vayamos a mi oficina y allí podremos hablar –el Dr. Crane dio media vuelta y pidió que lo siguieran.

  
–Dick, ¿qué nos estas ocultando? –Tim lo miraba con un gesto de molestia.

  
–Les prometo que todo estará bien –Dick se esforzó por poner su mejor sonrisa–. Jason te quedas a cargo. Pórtense bien, ¿sí? –Tomó del brazo a Clark y empezaron a caminar hacia la oficina del doctor.

  
–¡Si el adicto a la cafeína y el Gremlin se matan o se pierden, será tu culpa, Dick! –Jason gritó con toda la frustración que sentía.  
Dick y Clark ingresaron a la oficina y tomaron asiento.

  
–El Sr. Wayne está en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales –dijo el Dr. Napier mientras reía–. Es un hombre muy inteligente y suspicaz. Tanto su memoria como sus procesos mentales están intactos.

  
–Sé que son buenas noticias, doctor –Dick dijo con alivio–, pero, ¿tiene que reír de esa forma? Es realmente espeluznante.

  
–Lo siento –se disculpó mientras ensanchaba una sonrisa más grande–, llevo muchos años trabajando en área pediátrica y allí siempre debemos tener una cara sonriente.

  
–Entonces, ¿por qué Bruce se comportó así conmigo? –Clark preguntó pues le parecía muy raro que todo estuviera tan bien, cuando lo que él vio en su novio, fue totalmente diferente.

  
–Creemos que fue un estado de confusión, pues todavía estaba bajo efectos de la anestesia y los analgésicos –explicó el Dr. Crane.

  
Esa explicación no le convenció del todo pero, por otro lado, quién era él para contradecir a dos profesionales de la medicina. Esperaría un poco para volver a hablar con Bruce pues por ahora le tranquilizaba que estuviera bien.

  
–¿Cuándo podremos verlo? –preguntó el muchacho Wayne con esperanza.

  
–Ahora mismo, pero deben ser visitas breves –el galeno manifestó con seriedad–. Y no más de dos personas.

  
El periodista y compañía agradecieron a los médicos y salieron de aquella oficina. Continuaron avanzando hasta llegar a la sala de espera. Allí se encontraron con un escenario familiar. Tim y Damian discutiendo y Jason ignorándolos por completo.

  
–Chicos –los llamó el mayor–. La evaluación de papá dice que todo está bien y ya podemos pasar a verlo, pero lo haremos de dos en dos. Así que primero iré yo y va a acompañarme Damian.

  
–¿Quién te puso a cargo? Yo me he quedado todo el maldito día aquí, merezco pasar a ver al viejo primero –se quejó Jason.

  
–Jay, soy el mayor y por tanto yo decido. Damian es el menor y es quien más necesita de su padre.

  
–¡Me parece injusto! –Tim dijo haciendo un puchero y Damian le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

  
–No. Estoy harto de ti, de este hospital, de tener que verle la cara lastimera a ese granjero inútil y…

  
No pudo continuar hablando pues Dick azotó su mejilla con una fuerte cachetada.

  
–¡Me cansé de tu irreverencia! ¡Vas a aprender a respetar a tus mayores de una maldita vez! –Dick dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

  
Jason no se atrevió a decir nada más y se fue a sentar con el ceño fruncido. Dick miró a Tim como preguntándole si tenía otra queja, así que este negó con la cabeza, un poco nervioso. Dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar junto a Jason.

  
Clark observaba la escena con asombro. Dick tenía que estar muy molesto para haber reaccionado de esa forma.

  
Dick y Damian caminaron rumbo a la habitación de Bruce. Entraron despacio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Encontraron a su padre con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo vendado en su mayoría, y con tubos por todos lados. Dick sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba con esa escena. Damian se quedó parado en la puerta, con una extraña expresión en su rostro y por más que Dick trató de que se acercara más, fue imposible.

  
El mayor se acercó a la cama y acarició levemente el rostro de su progenitor, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

  
–Perdón por despertarte –dijo Dick apenado en un susurro.

  
–Me alegra verte, hijo –esbozó con esfuerzo una sonrisa de lado.

  
Dick se abalanzó a abrazarlo mientras lloraba. De pronto sintió que toda la preocupación y el temor que tuvo de perder a su padre se atoraban en su garganta y le impedían hablar. Bruce dejó que el joven se apretara sobre su pecho, a pesar de que eso le producía un dolor agudo, sin embargo, lo soportaría con tal de reconfortar un poco a su hijo.

  
–Dick, estás haciendo esto más emotivo de lo que deberías –Damian habló desde la puerta.

  
El mencionado se reincorporó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

  
–Damian, deberías venir a saludar a papá.

  
–Padre, me da gusto que no hayas muerto –dijo y dio media vuelta, dejando la habitación.

  
–Entiéndelo –Dick se dirigió a Bruce–, esto ha sido muy difícil de procesar para él y no sabe cómo debe sentirse.

  
–Lo sé, nunca fue bueno para expresar sus emociones.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó su primogénito mirándolo con pesar.

  
–Mejor de cómo me veo. Sobreviviré –estiró su mano para tomar la de su hijo–. ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

  
–Vendrán a verte en un momento. El doctor dijo que solo podíamos entrar de dos en dos para que no sea demasiado esfuerzo para ti.  
–¿Clark está aquí? –Preguntó con esfuerzo.

  
–¿No recuerdas haber hablado con él?

  
–En realidad, estoy un poco confundido. Se sintió como si hubiera sido una pesadilla.

  
Dick se quedó pensando en lo que habían dicho los doctores. Realmente su padre parecía bastante normal, así que tenía sentido que el exabrupto que tuvo con Clark hubiera sido por los fármacos.

  
–Creo que será mejor que salga para que Jay y Timmy puedan verte también, pero estoy muy feliz de que hubieras salido bien librado de esto –Dick abrazó nuevamente a su padre, esta vez con más cuidado para no lastimarlo.

  
Al salir, encontró a Damian sentado en el piso del pasillo, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos y la cabeza baja.

  
–Enano, ¿qué fue todo eso? –preguntó el mayor, sentándose junto a él.

  
–No me gustan los hospitales –dijo de manera inexpresiva.

  
–Pero pudiste ser un poco más considerado con papá.

  
No obtuvo respuesta de Damian. El pequeño mantenía la mirada fija hacia el frente. Dick decidió que no tenía sentido forzarlo a hablar, así que se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara. Damian tomó la mano de su hermano mayor y ambos caminaron en silencio hacia donde estaban los demás.

  
Apenas llegaron a la sala de espera, Jason se puso de pie, tomó del abrigo a Tim obligándole a levantarse también y empezó a empujarlo para que caminara hacia el pasillo. Se cruzaron con sus otros hermanos, ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada pero la tensión se sentía entre ellos.

  
Jason entró en la habitación y vio a Bruce con los ojos abiertos.

  
–¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarnos así, viejo? –le reclamó apenas lo vio.

  
–¡No me regañes y respétame que soy tu padre! –Bruce elevó la voz lo más que pudo, no obstante, se oyó como un grito ahogado y enseguida empezó a toser.

  
–¡Basta, Jay! –Tim le reprochó y se acercó a la cama de su padre. Tomó su mano para que se calmara.

  
Los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio hasta que su padre se recompuso. Jason se acercó y se sentó junto a la cama de Bruce, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

  
–¿Qué te pasó en la cara, Jason? –preguntó el mayor, cuando ya fue capaz de hablar nuevamente.

  
–¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hijo favorito? –esas palabras salieron de la boca de Jason con fastidio y rencor.

  
–No vamos a empezar de nuevo –le lanzó una mirada severa, luego volteó a ver a su otro hijo–. Timothy, ¿cómo has estado?

  
–Pasé toda la mañana leyendo sobre cinemática del trauma, mientras calculaba la velocidad a la que chocaste en relación a tu masa muscular y ósea, y si consideramos tu edad, es realmente un milagro que te hubieras salvado.

  
–Yo creí que el demonio era aterrador, pero tú no te quedas atrás, Timbers –Jason manifestó con su sonrisa de ironía.

  
–Jason, necesitamos hablar –Bruce dijo de repente con seriedad.

  
–Entendido. Enano, fuera –le dijo a Tim.

  
–Pero ¿por qué? –se quejó el menor.

  
–Son órdenes del jefe –Jason respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

  
Tim hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero no expresó nada más. Se acercó a su padre, depositó un beso en su frente y luego se marchó.

  
–¿Sabes que eres mi hombre de confianza? –preguntó Bruce a Jason una vez que estuvieron solos en la habitación.

  
–¿Solo dices eso cuando vas a pedirme algo de dudosa ética? –ahora Jason sonreía con malicia.

  
–Tal vez, pero primero una pregunta, y sé que tú no me mentirás: ¿Viste algo diferente en Clark? –las palabras salieron con gravedad de su boca.

  
–No realmente, era el mismo campesino simplón de siempre –el menor dijo con descaro, arriesgándose a que su padre lo regañara por expresarse así de su novio–, ¿por qué preguntas?

  
–Yo lo vi, pero no era él. Era más un engendro que un humano –Bruce dejó que algo de temor se colara en su afirmación y sus labios empezaron a temblar ligeramente.

  
–Por muy mal que me caiga, no podría apoyarte en lo que dices.

  
El millonario permaneció en silencio por un momento. Mientras empleaba todo su raciocinio en entender lo que estaba pasando. Estaba mareado, agotado y muy asustado. Tenía que tomar medidas drásticas.

  
–Jason –dijo rompiendo el silencio reinante–. Dile a Clark que no quiero verlo. Que se vaya.

  
–¿Estás seguro? –Jason preguntó con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

  
Bruce lo pensó un poco y luego reformuló su petición.

  
–Dile que no quiero que me vea así. Que se vaya a la mansión y que me espere allí, que una vez que me den el alta, hablaremos.

  
Jason aceptó lo solicitado por su padre. Le daría mucho placer hacer que Clark se vaya. Sonrió triunfante al salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el periodista. Era como si el karma estuviera de su lado.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

Había pasado una semana desde que Jason le había dicho a Clark que no volviera a acercarse al hospital, pues esos eran los deseos de Bruce. Por una semana Clark pernoctó en la Mansión, atormentándose durante cada hora que pasaba. Su necesidad de ver a Bruce crecía con los días y no poder ir a verlo le parecía una tortura desmedida e injusta. Consiguió unas semanas de permiso en su trabajo para poder quedarse tranquilamente en Gotham. Su anhelo más grande era poder cuidar de su pareja cuando le dieran el alta en el hospital y de cierta forma, expiar el sentimiento de culpa que lo consumía.

  
Durante esos días tuvo la oportunidad de convivir un poco más con los hijos de Bruce. Eso no hizo que lo odiaran menos. En el caso de Jason, le hacía mala cara cada vez que le dirigía la palabra y si él entraba a una habitación, el menor se iba. Con Tim las cosas mejoraron un poco, sin embargo, el tercero de los Wayne disfrutaba de pedirle ayuda con su tarea solo para verlo sufrir por no entender los complicados problemas de las clases avanzadas que él cursaba. Damián solo le aplicaba la ley del hielo y lo ignoraba lo más que podía. Únicamente Dick era una cara amable en aquel lugar.

  
Había una duda que Clark había alimentado durante todos los días que llevaba en la mansión y un buen día se decidió a preguntar

  
–Alfred –dijo dirigiendo al mayordomo mientras le ayudaba a poner la mesa–, ¿por qué Damian no ha ido ningún día al hospital a visitar a Bruce, al igual que a sus hermanos?

  
–El joven Damian no soporta los hospitales –respondió con pesar–. Su madre falleció hace tres años, después de una larga agonía. Ella no tenía ningún otro familiar y quien tuvo que cuidarla y verla consumirse lentamente fue su hijo. El joven Damian era bastante independiente y esa experiencia lo hizo madurar a la fuerza. Fue demasiada carga para un niño tan pequeño. Cuando su madre murió, él vino a vivir con su padre y sus hermanos.

  
Al escuchar ese relato de boca de Alfred, Clark no pudo sentir menos que empatía por el pobre Damian y pudo entender un poco más el porqué de su actitud.  
Finalmente llegó el día en que Bruce saldría del hospital. El periodista se esmeró en arreglarse lo más que pudo. Su corazón palpitaba con euforia y un nerviosismo que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo se apoderó de él. Todavía sentía el mal sabor de aquella vez que lo vio en el hospital, pero conservaba la esperanza de que el millonario, ya recuperado y en sus cinco sentidos, volviera a ser el novio afectuoso que siempre fue.

  
Cerca del mediodía, la puerta se abrió, mostrando la silueta de Bruce. Estaba un poco más delgado, su piel tenía un tono más níveo y utilizaba un bastón como apoyo. Apenas llegó fue abrazado por sus hijos, incluso por Jason, en una bonita escena que Clark no quiso interrumpir, por lo tanto se quedó un poco alejado, esperando que sea su turno de abrazar al recién llegado.

  
Bruce se percató de su presencia y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado. Hasta el momento todo parecía normal.

  
–Clark, tenemos una charla pendiente –dijo el millonario dirigiéndole la palabra con un tono de voz amable–. ¿Te molestaría acompañarme a mi habitación?

  
El reportero asintió y se acercó a Bruce para ayudarlo a subir las escaleras rumbo a los aposentos de este, frente a la mirada molesta de algunos de sus hijos.

  
Ni bien llegaron, Bruce le puso seguro a la puerta y observó al otro con una mirada felina. Clark no sabía qué hacer. Temía volver a ser rechazado si se acercaba a Bruce.

  
–¿Qué te sucede? –El millonario enarcó una sonrisa sugerente–. Pareciera que me tuvieras miedo.

  
–No, no es eso Bruce –empezó a hablar torpemente, sin encontrar las palabras precisas para expresar como se estaba sintiendo–. Yo me alegro de ver que estás bien, pero estoy muy apenado por cómo resultaron las cosas la última vez que nos vimos –bajó su cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo.

  
El jefe de la familia Wayne acortó la distancia entre ellos y reclamó los labios de Clark en un beso salvaje. Lo tomó de la cintura y en un ágil movimiento, lo arrojó a la cama. Quien lo viera, no podría adivinar que aquel hombre había estado internado en un hospital hace algunos días.

  
Se posicionó sobre él y empezó a besar y morder el cuello del reportero. Clark por su parte estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, pero ciertamente lo estaba disfrutando. De repente, Bruce apretó sus piernas, apresando el cuerpo del otro, inmovilizándolo. Sujetó ambas manos de Clark sobre su cabeza y empezó a ejercer presión.

  
–Sé tu secreto –dijo al oído del Clark–. Y ahora que conozco tu farsa, me vas a conocer a mí –dijo en tono amenazante.

  
A Clark se le heló la sangre y lo único que pudo suponer es que alguno de los hijos de Bruce le contó sobre su pasado con Lex Luthor y que eso había enfurecido al millonario, debido a que él jamás se lo dijo, y que por eso se sentía traicionado.

  
–Bruce, l-lo s-siento –dijo tartamudeando con nerviosismo y vergüenza–. No es lo que tú piensas, deja que te explique cómo son las cosas.

  
–¡No quiero escucharte! –le gritó el Bruce, mientras tapaba con su mano la boca de Clark–. No quiero oírte cuando te veas como él, incluso hueles como él, pero ¡maldita sea! ¡Yo sé que no eres él!

  
Clark no entendía a quién se refería su novio cuando hablaba de “él”. Se removió en su lugar tratando de zafarse, pero el mayor había colocado todo su peso sobre él y lo tenía atrapado.

  
–No quiero hacerte daño –dijo mientras apretaba más las muñecas del reportero–, lo único que quiero es que me digas dónde está –retiró lentamente su mano, destapando la boca de Clark, para permitirle responder.

  
–¿Dónde está quién? –Preguntó confuso el reportero.

  
–Así que quieres seguir negándolo –el playboy hizo una mueca de fastidio–. Entonces jugaremos a tu juego.

  
Se levantó a prisa, liberando el cuerpo de Clark y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió completamente para después llamar insistentemente a Alfred.

  
–Alfred –dijo apenas el mayordomo entró a la habitación–. Quiero que lleves al Señor Kent a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y que te asegures que no salga de allí hasta que yo lo diga, no me importa si tienes que ponerle un candado a su puerta, no dejes que salga.

  
Clark, que se estaba sentado en la cama, miraba a Bruce sin poder entender el porqué de su actitud. Cuando veía sus ojos, no observaba la pasión que otrora viera, sino desprecio, como si lo odiara. No obstante, no quiso contradecirlo, así que voluntariamente acompañó a Alfred, sin chistar, mientras iba tratado de darle sentido a todo lo que acaba de pasar.

  
–¿Realmente vas a encerrarme? –Preguntó el periodista a Alfred mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

  
–Por supuesto que no, Señor Kent –respondió con voz parsimoniosa–. No sería capaz de tal acto, ni aunque sea una orden del Amo Bruce. De todos modos, yo le rogaría que esperara que se le pase el exabrupto y luego dialogara con él a fin de que aclaren cualquier malentendido.

  
El reportero no se atrevió a decirle a Alfred que no se trataba de una simple pelea. Había algo realmente malo en Bruce. Todo lo que salía de su boca parecían desvaríos, y algo le hacía sospechar que había algo más grande detrás.

  
Al día siguiente, todos los chicos Wayne se encontraban sentados para desayunar. A nadie excepto a Dick le llamó la atención la ausencia de su padre y Clark en la mesa.  
–¿Papá y Clark no van a comer con nosotros? –Preguntó el primogénito de la familia al mayordomo.

  
–Me temo que no, Amo Richard –respondió mientras servía los platos a todos los comensales–. Van a comer cada uno en su habitación –dicho esto se retiró.

  
Alfred fue hacia la habitación de Bruce y le sirvió su desayuno acostumbrado mientras este revisaba los diarios. Preguntó por sus hijos y sobre alguna novedad con respecto a su huésped.

  
–Disculpe mi intromisión Amo Bruce pero, ¿qué ha sucedido entre usted y el Señor Kent? –preguntó con cautela el mayordomo.

  
–Tal vez no vayas a creerme lo que voy a decirte, pero ese no es Clark –suspiró con cansancio antes de continuar–. De alguna forma fue reemplazado. Se ve exactamente como él, pero sus ojos son rojos y su voz cambia a la de un alienígena. Le permití que se quedara porque tengo que vigilarlo.

  
Al terminar de decir esto, Bruce notó que Alfred lo veía con una mirada indescifrable.

  
–No me crees, ¿verdad? –dijo en tono de reclamo.

  
–No creo que sea mi trabajo dar veracidad a lo que usted dice, pero si duda de mi lealtad, pues debo decirle que siempre estaré de su lado, Amo Bruce.

  
Bruce sonrió levemente al escuchar estas palabras salir de boca de su más fiel aliado. De alguna forma se sentía respaldado.

  
El mayordomo salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la de Clark, cargando la bandeja con su desayuno. Se la entregó y se marchó rápidamente sin decirle palabra. El reportero depositó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama y la miró con recelo puesto que no tenía apetito. Quería hablar con Bruce, pero tuvo que reconocer que tenía miedo. La última vez que lo vio, él juraba haber visto en el millonario un brillo de locura en sus ojos.

  
No tuvo más tiempo para pensarlo, pues en ese momento, Bruce irrumpió en su habitación.

  
–Tenemos que hablar –dijo evidentemente alterado–. Sé que no eres Clark y lo único que yo quiero es que me devuelvan al verdadero.

  
–Otra vez con esa locura –dijo en tono molesto el reportero–. ¿De dónde sacas semejante insensatez, Bruce? ¡Yo soy Clark!

  
El millonario avanzó hacia el reportero, haciendo que este retrocediera hasta que su espalda quedó pegada a la pared de la habitación. Lo miró desafiante, con la ira destellando en sus ojos azules. Sus dientes se oían chirrear por la fuerza con la que los apretaba.

  
–No me importa lo que digas –dijo pegando su rostro al de Clark–. No importa cuánto lo niegues, ni cuántas mentiras salgan de tus labios, tus ojos no mienten.

  
–¡Me estás cansando con este asunto! –dijo Clark evidentemente molesto, pero no alejo a Bruce, por temor a lastimarlo, pues el millonario no tenía mucho tiempo de haber salido del hospital–. ¡Estás loco! ¡Y no me voy a quedar a seguir escuchando cosas sin sentido!

  
Clark se había decido a irse, sin importar si su corazón se rompía en el proceso. Había aguantado desplantes y humillaciones por parte de los hijos del magnate, y lo había hecho todo porque estaba seguro del amor de este, pero ahora que las cosas se habían puesto tan retorcidas, debía mantener su dignidad. Trató de sacar a Bruce de su camino para dirigirse a la puerta.

  
El patriarca de los Wayne no se lo permitió. Tomó su mano y la enrolló alrededor del cuello de Clark, pegándolo nuevamente hacia la pared, con la presión suficiente para dejarlo inmóvil, pero sin cortarle la respiración.

  
–¡No vas a irte de aquí, hasta que no me digas lo que quiero! –Bramó Bruce iracundo–. ¡Solo necesito saber dónde está mi Clark! –Su rostro se suavizó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo miraba suplicante.

  
–¡Bruce, por amor de Dios, date cuenta de que esto es una locura! –Dijo con voz afligida el reportero mientras veía casi con pena a su pareja.  
El millonario suspiró pesadamente, procedió a soltar a Clark y alejarse de él. Clark respiraba con dificultad mientras observaba con duda a Bruce, sin poder adivinar qué haría a continuación.

  
–Eres la única pista que tengo, así que vas a quedarte aquí hasta que decidas hablar –dicho esto se acercó a la salida con rapidez y cerró la puerta tras de él. Clark corrió para alcanzarlo, pero al llegar a la puerta escuchó el sonido de la llave mientras se colocaba el cerrojo.

  
–¡Maldición, Bruce! ¡No puedes encerrarme! –Gritaba desesperado golpeando la puerta.

  
Clark no obtuvo ninguna respuesta y un sentimiento de desolación lo invadió. Se sentó en la cama, mientras apretaba los puños sobres sus muslos con impotencia.  
Después de un rato, pues el periodista no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, escuchó golpes en su puerta.

  
–Clark, soy Dick –dijo el chico con voz cantarina–. ¿Puedo pasar para que hablemos?

  
–¡Dick! –Gritó con desesperación–. ¡Ayúdame por favor! Tu padre me encerró.

  
–¿En serio? –Preguntó con escepticismo–. ¿Por qué te hizo algo así?

  
–No está bien de la cabeza, Dick. Bruce perdió la razón –Clark pronunció estas palabras con dolor y pesar, sin embargo, no podía callarse algo así.

  
–Creo que estas exagerando, Clark –repuso Dick con voz temblorosa, negándose a creer lo que decía el reportero–. ¡Espera aquí, voy a hablar con él!

  
Clark siguió gritando, llamando al hijo mayor de los Wayne, pero este ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escucharlo.

  
Dick avanzó con determinación buscando a su padre por toda la Mansión. Finalmente lo encontró en su despacho, revisando unos papeles.

  
–¿Por qué encerraste a Clark? –Reclamó sin más el mayor de los hijos de Bruce.

  
–Ese no es Clark –respondió tranquilamente sin levantar la vista de los papeles que ojeaba.

  
–¿Qué locuras estás diciendo? –Agregó el Dick indignado–. ¡Dame la llave ahora mismo que voy a sacarlo de allí!

  
Bruce se levantó con prisa del escritorio y se acercó a su hijo con un abrecartas en la mano.

  
–¡No vas a hacer eso, Richard! –Dijo arrastrando las silabas para darle un aire tétrico a sus palabras–. ¿O es que está con él? –Acercó el filo del abrecartas al rostro del joven–. ¿Eres parte de esta conspiración para separarme de Clark?

  
Dick estaba en shock, demasiado aterrado como para responder o moverse siquiera. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de su padre y como su mirada se endurecía mientras lo amenazaba. Quiso gritar para pedir ayuda, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría su progenitor si hacía eso. Así que se quedó quieto, estudiando cada movimiento de su contrario, esperando que no lo lastimara.

  
En ese momento, Jason entró sin saber nada de la situación que se desarrollaba entre su hermano y su padre. Al ver la escena, se abalanzó sobre Bruce y lo tiró al piso, mientras trataba de quitarle el abrecartas. Empezaron a forcejear en el piso. El millonario le asestó un puñetazo a su segundo hijo, dejándolo aturdido, luego se colocó sobre este y acercó el filo a su cuello. El menor empezó a retorcerse bajo el peso de su padre y eso hizo que moviera el abrecartas cortándole superficialmente la mejilla. El mayor soltó su arma y empezó a apretar el cuello de Jason con furia.

  
Dick les gritaba a ambos que se detuvieran, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Sus gritos pronto atrajeron a los otros miembros de la familia. Quienes observaron con horror la pelea entre padre e hijo.

  
Finalmente, Tim se acercó y dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Bruce un jarrón, el cual se hizo añicos, dejando inconsciente a su padre, quien cayó pesadamente sobre Jason.

  
–Tim, ¿qué hiciste? –preguntó Dick con horror.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

Tim se quedó congelado y frente a sus ojos todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Dick y Alfred corriendo a levantar el cuerpo de Bruce y llevarlo de inmediato al Hospital, al tiempo que Jason se levantaba con dificultad, aspirando con fuerza, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración. El tercero de los Wayne estaba paralizado, con su mirada perdida y su mente divagando muy lejos de allí.

  
El toque suave de un apretón en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar de golpe.

  
–Tranquilo, Timmy –Jason estaba parado junto a él, más recuperado y hablándole con un tono de voz tranquilizador–, todo va a estar bien. Hiciste lo correcto.

  
El menor quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se atascaron a la mitad de su garganta y solo salieron pequeños gimoteos inaudibles, que pronto se convirtieron en sollozos. Jason envolvió a su hermano en un abrazo afectuoso, tratando de calmarlo.

  
–¿Dónde está el demonio? –preguntó Jason de repente.

  
–No lo sé. Estaba aquí hace unos segundos –respondió Tim con voz bajita, mientras seguía aferrado a la espalda de su hermano mayor.

  
–Vamos a buscarlo –dijo Jason separándose de Tim y mirándolo fijamente como para asegurarse que estuviera mejor–. El enano es una patada en el trasero, pero es bastante impresionable, es posible que esto le haya afectado demasiado.

  
Ambos hermanos se encaminaron hacia la habitación del menor de ellos para ver en qué estado se encontraba.

  
Al poco rato, Jason tuvo que tirar a patadas la puerta de la habitación de Clark para sacarlo, y una vez que estuvo fuera, empezó a interrogarlo sobre lo que había pasado. El periodista le relato todo lo acontecido, desde lo sucedido en el hospital, hasta el comportamiento de Bruce con él desde que había llegado a casa.

  
–¡Maldita sea, Clark! –dijo Jason furioso mientras daba vueltas como fiera enjaulada–. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada hasta ahora?

  
–Lo siento –contestó el reportero, que estaba sentado con la cabeza baja–. Los doctores dijeron que era algo pasajero, que era por los fármacos. Además, todos lo veían normal y yo me negaba a creer que estaba pasando algo tan terrible, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

  
–Quisiera culparte –dijo Jason dejándose caer en un acojinado sofá frente a Clark–, pero él me lo dijo en el hospital. Me preguntó si te veía algo diferente. Dijo algo de que no eras humano, pero pensé que era un eufemismo –agregó mientas miraba fijamente a Clark con seriedad–. ¿Qué crees que le esté pasando?

  
–No lo sé –respondió en un tono de voz sombría–, pero temo lo peor. Jamás lo había visto así, tan dispuesto a todo, sin sentir miedo, ni arrepentimiento.

  
El silencio se hizo entre ellos cuando los dos hermanos menores llegaron a la sala. Las horas pasaban en tortuosa agonía mientras esperaban noticias de parte de Dick.

  
Entrando la noche, toda la familia y Clark estaba reunidos en el comedor. Un mutismo general embargaba a los presentes y la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Escucharon el tintineo de las llaves en la puerta principal y todos se tensaron observando hacia la puerta a la espera de ver la figura de la persona más esperada.

  
Dick se hizo presente en el comedor y su rostro tenía una horrible expresión que no se molestó en disimular. Venía acompañado del Doctor Crane. Nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban demasiado asustados para pronunciar palabra.

  
–Me temo que traigo malas noticias –Dick habló con gravedad.

  
–¿Papá está muerto? –preguntó nervioso Tim, casi tartamudeando–, ¿maté a nuestro padre? –empezó a sollozar con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Jason que estaba junto a él.

  
–No, Tim, no –se apresuró a aclarar Dick–. Papá está bien. Digo, está vivo, pero no está bien –corrigió.

  
Un suspiro general se oyó proveniente de todos, aunque sabían que era muy pronto para sentirse aliviados.

  
–El Doctor Crane ha venido para explicarles la situación –dijo cediéndole la palabra al galeno.

  
–El Señor Wayne tiene síndrome de Capgras –el médico se arregló los lentes antes de proseguir–. Es un trastorno neuropsiquiátrico que afecta a la capacidad de identificación del paciente. Este cree que un amigo o familiar ha sido reemplazado por un impostor idéntico a esa persona.

  
–¿Eso es posible? –Clark preguntó con escepticismo.

  
–Me temo que sí –el Doctor Crane respondió con pesar–. Es un trastorno raro, pero hay varios casos documentados. Se origina por una lesión cerebral, en este caso, el Señor Wayne la desarrolló posterior a su accidente.

  
–¿No se supone que ustedes le hicieron cientos de exámenes? ¿Por qué no se dieron cuenta de algo tan terrible? –Jason se puso de pie y empezó a reclamar con ira.

  
–Porque al principio no es detectable, pues todas las demás funciones neurológicas del paciente están intactas –se defendió el doctor de manera calmada–. El paciente lucha contra la idea hasta que el delirio va ganando fuerza y se instala la paranoia. Su padre cree que el Señor Kent es un extraterrestre que ha sido reemplazado por un doble de ojos rojos. Piensa que es una conspiración para destruir el mundo o algo así y que solo él puede detenerlos.

  
–Todo este asunto me suena raro –habló Damian que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio–. ¿Cómo sabemos que usted no se está inventando todo esto y que en realidad ustedes le hicieron algo a nuestro padre durante la operación?

  
–Porque el síndrome de Capgras es real –Tim fue quien respondió, quien tenía su teléfono celular en la mano–. Acabo de buscarlo en internet y es cierto, papá tiene todos los síntomas.

  
–Doctor Crane –lo llamó Dick–, ahora que ya sabemos lo que tiene, díganos que hacer para curarlo.

  
–Lamento comunicarles que no existe una cura –el doctor afirmó recorriendo con la mirada a todos los presentes–. La parte lesionada jamás se recuperará. Podemos tratarlo con medicamentos antipsicóticos para que los síntomas sean más manejables, pero yo recomiendo, hasta que se estabilice, que lo ingresen por unas semanas en el Asilo Arkham –dijo dirigiéndose a Dick, por ser la persona que estaba a cargo de la salud de su padre.

  
–¡No van a encerrar a mi padre en un manicomio! –gritó Damian furioso y con el ceño fruncido.

–Yo apoyo al enano –dijo Jason con determinación.

  
–Estoy con ellos –Tim levantó también la voz.

  
–Tranquilos, chicos –Dick dijo haciéndoles señas para que se calmaran–. De hecho, Doctor Crane, estoy de acuerdo con mis hermanos. No vamos a internar a nuestro padre en un hospital psiquiátrico.

  
–Bueno, Joven Wayne, esa es su decisión –el Doctor lo miró fijamente con un gesto indescifrable–. Pero debo advertirles que la salud mental de su padre empeorará antes que mejorar. Cada vez le será más difícil distinguir la realidad de su idea delirante, incluso pensará que quien lo contradiga es parte de la conspiración y puede volverse igual o más agresivo de lo que estuvo hoy.

  
Un ambiente cargado de tensión empezó a sentirse cuando el doctor finalizó su explicación. Entre todos se miraban tratando de encontrar respuestas en el otro. Lo cierto es que nadie sabía qué hacer. Clark, que era el más afectado, había estado inusualmente callado, con la cabeza baja y observando sus manos.

  
–Debo irme ahora al hospital –dijo el Doctor acabando con el silencio reinante en el lugar–.Joven Wayne, mañana le daremos el alta a su padre, venga a recogerlo en la mañana y la psiquiatra le explicará cómo administrarle los medicamentos.

  
–¿La psiquiatra? –preguntó Dick confuso–. ¿El psiquiatra que atendía a mi padre no era el Doctor Napier?

  
–El Doctor Jack Napier regresó a trabajar en el área infantil del Hospital –explicaba el galeno mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta–, él estaba reemplazando a nuestra psiquiatra, quien estaba de vacaciones, pero de ahora en adelante la encargada del cuidado del Señor Wayne será la Doctora Harleen Quinzel.

  
El mayor de los hermanos Wayne despidió al Doctor Crane en la puerta. Una vez que estuvo solo soltó un largo suspiro y reprimió las lágrimas que querían salir. Se tomó un minuto para darse valor antes de volver al comedor con sus hermanos. Ahora más que nunca, sentía la presión de ser el hijo mayor y tener que ser el soporte de la familia.  
Caminó, sintiendo a cada paso que el estómago se le revolvía mientras se acercaba a ver a su familia. Los encontró en total silencio, como cuando se fue. Tomó asiento entre Jason y Clark y dio un vistazo rápido a todos para constatar lo que ya sabía. Todos estaban tan devastados como él.

  
–¿Y ahora que pasará, Dick? –Jason fue el primero en hablar, su voz se oía lejana y monótona.

  
–Supongo que debemos pensar qué haremos cuando papá regrese –dijo Dick mientras juntaba las manos sobre la mesa–. Debemos tratar de evitar que se lastime, o que lastime a alguien más.

  
–Yo propongo que Clark debe irse –Jason soltó de repente haciendo que el mencionado levantara la cabeza para mirarlo y que todos los demás voltearan a verlo.

  
–¡No vas a empezar con tus cosas, Jay! –Dick lo regañó en tono severo.

  
–¡Cállate y escúchame, Dick! –Jason dijo con fastidio–. No lo digo con el afán de ser un idiota, pero a Clark a quien el viejo desconoce, a quien considera un intruso. Ya fue capaz de encerrarlo, si se queda quién sabe qué más podría hacerle.

  
–Creo que Jason tiene razón –Clark dijo fuerte y claro–. Lo mejor es que me vaya.

  
–Pero, Clark, no es necesario –dijo Dick en tono lastimero–. Aquí podemos cuidarte, papá no va a hacerte daño.

  
–No es solo eso, Dick –Clark tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano–. Bruce jamás va a creer que soy yo. ¡No puedo vivir así, siendo continuamente rechazado y atacado por la persona que amo! –su voz salió con frustración mezclada con ira.

  
Nadie se atrevió a objetar nada más y la sala se llenó de un silencio incómodo.

  
–Creo que yo también debería irme –Tim habló con seriedad, asombrando a todos sus hermanos por una declaración tan repentina–. No quiero ni pensar lo que papá me dirá después de lo que le hice.

  
–¿A qué te refieres con que te vas? –Jason preguntó confuso–. Tú no tienes a donde ir.

  
–Tengo familia por parte de mi madre en Metrópolis –dijo Tim mientras jugaba con los cordones de su sudadera roja–. De hecho, mis abuelos me han estado insistiendo que pase un tiempo con ellos y tal vez ahora sea buen momento.

  
–No puedes abandonarnos, Timmy –ahora fue Dick el que se quejó–. ¿Qué va a pasar con la escuela? Además, esta es tu casa y nosotros somos tu familia. Por papá no te preocupes, él de seguro entenderá por qué lo golpeaste.

  
–Hace tiempo que esta no es una casa, sino un manicomio –Tim declaró con amargura mientras miraba a sus hermanos con una expresión dura–. Yo tenía vida antes de ustedes, antes de saber que era un Wayne, así que nada me cuesta volver.

  
–Estoy harto –Damian se puso de repente de pie con una expresión molesta–. Hagan lo que les dé la gana, pero –se volteó a ver a Tim con ojos asesinos–, ¡tú no te vas así tenga que amarrarte a tu cama! –dicho esto abandonó el comedor dejando a su familia con una amarga sensación.

  
Con la partida de Damian la reunión familiar finalizó. Nadie tenía apetito para cenar, así que cada uno se retiró a sus respectivas habitaciones.

  
Clark por su parte empezó a hacer su equipaje para irse. No pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Él realmente amaba a Bruce y blasfemó contra Dios por haberle mandado esta dura prueba. Sabía que era un cobarde al huir, pero ¿qué podría hacer? El millonario jamás volvería a decirle palabras dulces, ni tomar su mano, ni acariciarlo con perversión y lujuria. Ese ya no era el hombre del que él se enamoró y, además, era peligroso.

  
El periodista no pudo dormir en toda la noche y decidió marcharse en la madrugada, sin avisar, ni despedirse de nadie. Tomó sus maletas y las guardó en la cajuela. Cuando abrió la puerta delantera para subir al auto, casi muere de un infarto al ver que en el asiento del copiloto estaba Tim.

  
–Casi me matas de un susto, Tim –exclamó nervioso–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

  
–Tú vas a Metrópolis, quiero que me lleves a casa de mis abuelos, por favor –dijo suplicante el tercero de los Wayne.

  
–¿Sabes lo que me harán tus hermanos si saben que te ayudé a escapar?

  
–Por eso no les diremos nada. Por favor, Clark –su voz denotaba ahora su desesperación–. Sé que no me porté bien contigo al principio y lo lamento, pero si me ayudas ahora, te prometo que estaré en deuda contigo.

  
–Está bien –Clark accedió, se sentó al volante y puso la llave, dispuesto a arrancar–. Pero antes contéstame una pregunta: ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que tenías una vida antes de ser un Wayne?

  
–Llevo 5 años viviendo con mi padre y mis hermanos –hizo una pausa mientras buscaba el valor para seguir hablando–. Mi madre fue una de las tantas amantes de mi padre, pero ella estaba casada. Cuando quedó embarazada, le fue más fácil decir que yo era hijo de su esposo. Así que hasta los 12 años fui Tim Drake –aquellas palabras salieron con nostalgia de la boca del joven–. En ese entonces, mi mamá tuvo un accidente y mientras agonizaba en el hospital, y con su último aliento, me confesó que yo era hijo de Bruce Wayne –sus ojos empezaron a aguarse y Clark se arrepintió de haber preguntado, sin embargo, Tim decidió continuar–. Mi curiosidad fue demasiado grande, así que un buen día llegué a la mansión y le dije al Señor Wayne quien yo era. Nos hicimos una prueba de ADN y cuando salió positiva, el decidió reconocerme oficialmente como su hijo y me propuso vivir aquí con Jason y Dick.

  
–Por lo visto has pasado por mucho –Clark le dedicó una mirada de apoyo–. Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos.

  
Clark empezó a conducir hacia un futuro incierto. Sin embargo, de alguna forma sentía que unas garras invisibles lo detenían, como si algo más fuerte que su voluntad lo quisiera tener atado a Gotham, a la Mansión, a Bruce Wayne. Pero él debía librarse de esa locura, y no solo se estaba liberando él sino también a Tim.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

La mañana empezó con mucho ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Casi todos los ocupantes de dicho lugar habían tenido que acostumbrarse a escuchar ese tipo de alboroto tan temprano.

  
–Hola, viejo –Jason habló, recostado tranquilamente contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su padre–. ¿Qué cuentan las voces hoy?

  
–¡Cállate, muchacho impertinente! –Bruce respondió molesto mientras rebuscaba entre papeles y movía los muebles buscando quien sabe qué–. Esto es culpa de ustedes. No debieron dejar ir al impostor mientras yo estaba en el hospital.

  
–No se fue porque quisiéramos –una risa burlona se asomó en los labios del más joven–. De hecho, tuvimos una batalla feroz con él, nos atacó con sus rayos láser y luego se fue en su nave espacial.

  
El mayor acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y sujetó con fuerza de la camisa a su hijo.

  
–¡Es la última vez que me tratas como si estuviera loco! –le gritó con ira a su segundo hijo.

  
–Y esta será la última vez que me pongas un dedo encima –el menor respondió desafiante, sin borrar su sonrisa.

  
Aquello solo aumentó la rabia de Bruce, quien levantó la mano y le propinó a Jason una bofetada que le quedó marcada en el rostro.

  
–¡Eres un maldito demente! –Jason gritó con toda la fuerza que tenía en sus pulmones, mientras luchaba por librarse del agarre de su padre.

  
Dick entró en ese momento en la habitación y le rogó al mayor que soltara a Jason.

  
–¡Aléjalo de mi vista o no respondo! –vociferó el millonario, se separó del más joven y volvió a su tarea de buscar aquello que se le había perdido en medio de las hojas.

  
A Jason le tomó unos cuantos segundos recomponerse, luego salió corriendo, molesto, hacia su habitación, con su hermano mayor detrás de él, gritándole que se detuviera.

  
–Te he dicho un millón de veces que no lo provoques –Dick lo regañó apenas entrar en el espacio en que se encontraba su hermano.

  
Lo vio sentado en la cama, dándole la espalda. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, se acercó hacia la cama y se sentó junto a él; se sorprendió al ver cómo las lágrimas salían de manera profusa de sus ojos.

  
Como acto reflejo, Dick lo abrazó con fuerza. El menor se dejó hacer mientras iba poco a poco calmándose y dejaba de llorar. Se separó luego de un instante, se secó las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y se recostó apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su hermano.

  
–Estoy harto de este jodido manicomio –Jason habló con amargura–. Tuvo razón Tim en haberse ido.

  
–¿Has sabido algo de él? –preguntó Dick mientras deslizaba delicadamente los dedos en el cabello azabache de Jason.

  
–No, desde que Clark se lo llevó de aquí –Jason cerró los ojos un momento y se permitió relajarse con la caricia de Dick–. ¿Tú has sabido algo del granjero?

  
–No, desde que tuvo que cambiar su número de teléfono porque papá no dejaba de acosarlo –respondió el mayor con un dejo de tristeza.

  
–Por mi parte, no planeo seguir viviendo así –Jason apartó la mano de su hermano y se incorporó, quedando de pie frente a este–. Me voy a ir a vivir a un departamento con Roy. Él también está harto de Oliver.

  
–¿Qué? –una mueca de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Dick–. ¡No puedes dejarme solo! Te necesito, Jason –añadió suplicante.

  
–Seamos honestos, Goldie, te doy más problemas de lo que te ayudo –Jason lo miraba fijamente, con determinación–. Si me quedo voy a terminar matando al viejo, o él a mí. Como sea, no va a terminar bien.

  
–Sé que tratar con papá no es fácil, pero debemos ser comprensivos con su condición –Dick se puso de pie y encaró al menor–. Sabes bien que él no era así. Era un padre amoroso.

  
–Será contigo –rio con ironía–. Él luchó por tu custodia porque te amaba, yo llegué a su vida porque un juez le ordenó que se hiciera cargo de mí cuando mi madre murió.

  
–No puedes culparlo por eso, él no sabía todo el infierno que vivías con la drogadicta de tu madre –Dick habló en tono firme–. Desde que llegaste a la mansión, él se preocupó por que no te faltara nada.

  
–Ya no me importa. Estoy decidido a irme –sus verdes ojos se fijaron en los azules de su hermano y le dieron a entender que no había marcha atrás.

  
Dick tuvo que parar esa conversación, porque su teléfono empezó a sonar. Últimamente no podía tener un minuto de paz sin que alguien lo llamara de Empresas Wayne. Era muy desgastante. Aunque Lucius Fox había quedado como director ejecutivo de la compañía, había asuntos que requerían de la presencia de un Wayne.

  
Un par de días después de la conversación que tuvo con Jason, fue a buscarlo a su habitación y la encontró totalmente vacía. Su hermano había cumplido su amenaza.

  
Por esos días, no se sabe a ciencia cierta si por su edad o por el constante estrés que se vivía en la casa, Alfred empezó a enfermar. Dick decidió darle unas semanas de vacaciones y enviarlo a Inglaterra para que lo cuidara su familia.

  
Richard tenía bastante con lo que lidiar. Por un lado, estaba su padre que, pese a que estaba tomando la medicación, tal cual lo había indicado la psiquiatra, no mejoraba. Y por otro lado estaba Damian. El menor de los Wayne, desde que Tim se había ido, había entrado en un estado de aislamiento voluntario. No salía más que para ir a la escuela; incluso, tomaba sus alimentos en su habitación. ¿Cómo podía extrañar tanto a alguien con quien vivía discutiendo? En vano fueron los intentos de Dick por animarlo o hacerlo salir para que jugara o fuera a pasear con él. El malestar de Damian se acrecentó cuando supo que Jason también había abandonado la Mansión.

  
Una noche, Dick decidió hacer una cena familiar con las pocas personas que seguían viviendo allí. Su padre no había tenido crisis en esos días; a más de sus ideas delirantes, que estaban siempre presentes, su comportamiento estaba dentro de lo que se podía considerar “normal”. Logró convencer a Damián de que bajara al comedor y los acompañara. El primogénito de los Wayne estaba emocionado y anhelante por tener ese pequeño momento de normalidad. Compró la comida favorita de Bruce y el postre predilecto de su hermano menor.

  
Cuando estuvo lista la mesa, le pidió al menor que fuera a la habitación de su padre a llamarlo para que bajara a cenar. El pequeño accedió y fue con tranquilidad; al llegar encontró el lugar a oscuras, encendió la luz y pudo notar que Bruce no se encontraba. A Damian le llamó mucho la atención que las paredes estuvieran llenas de hojas y recortes de periódicos garabateados con símbolos, notas y números. Parecía el tablero de algún investigador forense, pero nada de lo que decía tenía coherencia. El menor se acercó con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que entraba allí desde que su padre había salido del hospital y desconocía que la mente de su progenitor estuviera en ese estado tan caótico. Inspeccionó un poco más los dibujos, donde se veían un símbolo que parecía ser una “S” y otro de un murciélago. Mientras avanzaba, en un descuido, tropezó con una papelera, haciendo que se vaciara su contenido en el piso. Asustado se agachó a recogerlo y se sorprendió de encontrar un montón de pastillas allí, de aquellas que se suponía que su padre llevaba semanas tomando.

  
Recogió todo como pudo y se puso de pie rápidamente para avisarle a Dick su descubrimiento, no obstante, se chocó con la figura imponente de Bruce en la entrada de la habitación. Tenía una sonrisa macabra que lo hizo retroceder con temor.

  
–Dime, pequeño Damian, ¿qué haces aquí? –seguía sonriendo mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba su hijo menor.

  
–V-vine… a… d-decirte que ya... está la cena –dijo tartamudeando con miedo.

  
–¿Y no viste nada raro mientras estabas en mi habitación? –preguntó con tono amenazante.

  
–No, padre –mintió.

  
Bruce se acercó más y el pequeño iba a gritar, cuando fue sujetado por el mayor quien le tapó la boca con fuerza y con su otra mano lo agarró por la cintura, elevándolo del suelo.

  
Damian pataleaba con fuerza tratando de librarse.

  
–Solo te voy a soltar si prometes que no vas a decirle nada a tu hermano sobre las pastillas.

  
Pese a eso, el menor continuó retorciéndose lo más que podía. En un momento logró morder con fuerza la mano de su padre, haciendo que lo soltara en el acto, emitiendo un audible aullido de dolor.

  
–¡Diiiiiiiiiiiiiick! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras gateaba hacia la puerta.

  
Bruce, aún con la mano palpitando por el dolor, se acercó a Damian rápidamente y lo sujetó de la garganta. Con relativa facilidad sus dedos envolvieron la pequeña y delicada tráquea del menor, lo levantó del piso mientras lo asfixiaba.

  
–¡Eres un engendro del infierno! –le gritó con furia, y en sus ojos no se vislumbraba ni una gota de compasión.

  
En ese instante llegó Dick, que había escuchado el grito de su hermano y había subido a ver qué sucedía. Cuando vio esa escena, no tuvo tiempo ni de pensarlo. Cerró el puño con fuerza y lo encajó en la mandíbula de su padre, haciendo que, producto del impacto, liberara a Damian y cayera de espaldas.

  
El mayor de los hermanos sujetó al menor entre sus brazos y ambos salieron de la habitación corriendo. Cerró la puerta lo más a prisa que pudo para evitar que su padre pudiera alcanzarlos y le puso llave.

  
–¿Damian? –dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño examinándolo de arriba abajo–. ¿Cómo te sientes?

  
El mencionado no podía hablar, solo gimoteaba asustado, con su corazón latiendo a mil y sus ojos acuosos y desorbitados.

  
Dick lo apretó contra su pecho, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Qué tonto había sido al creer que todo podía volver a la normalidad. Por su ingenuidad había puesto en riesgo a una de las personas más importantes para él. Debió darse cuenta hace mucho de que estaba luchando contra un monstruo. Y no, no era su padre. Era esa maldita enfermedad que lo había transformado. Debió haber sabido que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer y ahora por su descuido, su familia se había roto.

  
–¡Abre la puerta, Richard! –vociferó Bruce mientras golpeaba salvajemente desde dentro–. ¡Maldición! ¡Si no abres ahora mismo ya verás lo que te hago cuando salga!

  
Abrazados como estaban, pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Damian se tensó y luego empezó a temblar. Un llanto doloroso se hizo presente y Dick sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos de solo escucharlo. Se separó de él y fijó su mirada en esos verdes y llorosos ojos.

  
–¡Tranquilo, Dami! –le sonrió amablemente para tratar de tranquilizarlo–. Todo va a estar bien. Nadie va a hacerte daño.

  
–Mientes –su voz estaba quebrada–. No podremos tenerlo allí para siempre y cuando Padre salga, nos va a matar.

  
–No pienses en eso, pequeño, y confía en mí –volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza y pudo notar que los golpeteos y gritos de su padre habían cesado–. Mañana llamaré al Doctor Crane. Vamos a ingresarlo a Arhkam.

  
Tomó de la mano a su hermano menor y caminaron por el pasillo con destino al comedor. Era obvio que ninguno tenía apetito, pero debía alejarlo de allí lo más que pudiera.

  
Dentro de la habitación, Bruce estaba colérico, no solo porque su hijo lo había encerrado, sino porque pudo escucharlo decir que lo enviaría a un manicomio. No podía permitir que atonten su mente con pastillas y terapia barata. Necesita idear algo rápido.

  
Con cuidado retiró la sábana de su cama y le hizo varios nudos, abrió la ventana y la ató con cuidado para poder descender por la pared. Antes de salir, fue a uno de sus cajones y guardó dentro de su chaqueta las llaves del auto y otras cosas más que creyó que necesitaría. Escapar fue más fácil de lo que había pensado y en cuestión de varios saltos, sus pies tocaron el suelo.

  
Nada le hubiera complacido más en ese momento, que darle una lección a ese par de malcriados, pero ahora debía enfocarse en lo importante. Sigilosamente fue hacia el garaje de la casa, ingresó a su auto e hizo rugir el motor con celeridad. Arrancó sin pensárselo dos veces y dejó la mansión detrás de él

.  
Nadie creía en él. Sus hijos y los médicos no paraban de decir que su cerebro deliraba. Hablaban de síndromes, trastornos, síntomas; pero él jamás se sintió más lúcido. Él sabía que debía encontrar al verdadero Clark, aunque eso implicara deshacerse de su doble.

  
Condujo rápido, pero con precaución, pues no quería arriesgarse a que ningún policía lo detuviera. Cuando salió de Gotham se sintió extrañamente liberado, como si hubiera dejado atrás una pesada carga. Ingresó a Metrópolis mientras caía una lluvia torrencial, demostrando que la ciudad eternamente soleada también podía tener noches nubladas y tormentosas. Su destino estaba tan cerca que un sentimiento de expectación empezó a crecer dentro de su pecho.

  
Estacionó el auto frente a un condominio. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado hermosas noches de pasión allí? Parecía que había pasado una eternidad y que el mundo se había vuelto tan retorcido y complejo que solo le quedaba el efímero recuerdo, como si fuera un sueño lo que había vivido.

  
Abrió la guantera y extrajo el revolver que siempre solía llevar en caso de emergencia. Se lo guardó con cuidado en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y salió del vehículo. Apenas su cuerpo entró en contacto con el agua fría, volvió de golpe a la realidad y se armó de valor para lo que iba a hacer.


	8. CAPÍTULO FINAL

Bruce atravesó el hall y se sorprendió de que a esa hora no hubiera nadie en recepción. En todo caso, fue un alivio no tener que dar explicaciones de porqué el hombre más acaudalado de Gotham aparecía en medio de la noche, mojado por la lluvia, con ojeras por no haber dormido en varios días y con su apariencia desmejorada en extremo. Tal vez ni siquiera le creerían si decía que era Bruce Wayne. Subió por el ascensor y al llegar frente a la puerta del departamento de Clark, supo que era el momento y no había espacio para el arrepentimiento.

  
Tocó con suavidad; no había necesidad de ser violento, no todavía. Después de unos instantes la puerta se abrió, mostrando al dueño del departamento en un pantalón suelto de algodón y una camiseta blanca. Lo primero que el millonario notó fue la falta de sorpresa en el rostro ajeno.

  
–Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendrías –Clark se hizo a un lado para permitirle el ingreso a Bruce.

  
–Si sabías que vendría, espero que sea porque piensas decirme lo que quiero saber –avanzó varios pasos y luego se volteó, sacando su revólver y apuntándolo con firmeza hacia el periodista.

  
Una expresión de temor se dibujó en rostro de Clark, pero después de unos segundos se recompuso y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

  
–¡Haz la pregunta! –ordenó el menor de manera desafiante.

  
–¿Dónde está el verdadero ClarK? –se acercó, manteniendo aún el cañón de su arma en dirección al reportero.

  
–Está muerto, Bruce –Clark avanzó hasta que el arma quedó pegada a su pecho y era esta lo único que los separaba–. Tú lo mataste. Tú me mataste en el momento en que empezaste con esta locura.

  
–¡Deja de decir estupideces y dime la verdad! –bramó el millonario, molesto.

  
–Cuando me fui de la mansión no tardé nada en arrepentirme –colocó su mano en el rostro mojado de Bruce y le dedicó una mirada dulce–. Fui un cobarde. Debí quedarme y luchar a tu lado. Debí demostrarte el amor que te tenía. Pero tuve miedo y huir fue más fácil.

  
–No me interesas tú ni lo que pienses, yo necesito a mi Clark, al verdadero –retiró la mano del contrario con furia y quitó el seguro al revolver para demostrar que hablaba en serio.

  
–Ya no hay un verdadero Clark. No existe, Bruce –Clark colocó su mano sobre la del hombre que sostenía el arma–. ¿No lo entiendes? Solo soy yo. Soy lo único que te queda y si me disparas, te quedarás solo.

  
El millonario retrocedió con la confusión asomándose en sus ojos. Bajó el arma, como si de repente su brazo hubiera perdido la fuerza para mantenerla. Se quedó en shock y sin poder pronunciar palabra.

  
Clark se acercó con cautela. Tomó el revólver de la mano de Bruce sin que este opusiera ninguna resistencia. Lo dejó sobre la mesa sin preocuparse más. Algo dentro de él le decía que ya no era una amenaza.

  
–Los doctores dicen que el problema está en tu cerebro –Clark regresó con Bruce quien continuaba estático–. Pero si tu mente no puede recordarme, tal vez tu cuerpo sí lo haga.

  
El reportero enredó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del millonario y empezó a besar de manera delicada su cuello. Sentía como su piel fría se estremecía bajo el roce caliente y delicado de sus besos. Un brillo de consciencia se iluminó en el rostro de Bruce y apartó fuertemente a Clark.

  
–¡Quítame las manos de encima y aléjate de mí, monstruo! –gritó frotándose el cuello excesivamente como si tratara de borrar la sensación de los labios de Clark.

  
El reportero, lejos de intimidarse por la reacción, se acercó nuevamente sonriendo satisfecho.

  
–No voy a volver a alejarme de ti –pegó su rostro al del mayor con un gesto soberbio–. Lo pensé mucho y llegué a la conclusión de que tú y yo nos merecemos. Yo estoy loco por ti y tú estás loco de verdad –volvió a sonreírle con sorna.

  
–¡Cállate, cállate! –empezó Bruce a gritar de manera frenética mientras se tapaba los oídos.

  
Con toda paciencia, Clark tomó sus manos y le obligó a retirarlas de sus oídos.

  
–Sé que dentro de esa cabecita trastornada tuya, sabes que digo la verdad –lo miró fijamente como si tratara que viera la sinceridad a través de sus ojos–. Deja de luchar contra mí y acéptalo.

  
Sin saber exactamente por qué, el millonario se acercó y besó con desesperación los labios del reportero. No era dulce ni delicado, sino fuerte y demandante. Clark correspondió de inmediato, tomándolo de la cintura para apegarlo más a su cuerpo, con sus manos le sacó la chaqueta mojada para luego deslizarlas suavemente por su espalda. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo anhelando sentir esa boca caliente y seductora, y mezclar su aliento con el del millonario.

  
En un segundo, Clark ya tenía su espalda pegada a la pared y a Bruce apretujándose sobre él. El reportero tuvo que separarse un minuto para recobrar el aliento y mientras, su cuello fue atacado vorazmente con besos y mordidas. Parecía que el periodista no era el único que estaba desesperado por sentir al otro. En un movimiento rápido, Bruce le retiró la camiseta al menor, dejando su torso musculoso y bien esculpido al descubierto, y con un poco más de lentitud, empezó un camino descendente de lamidas y besos desde el pecho hasta el vientre de Clark.

  
Se encontraban totalmente extasiados y parecía que la temperatura en la habitación había subido varios grados. Cuando el millonario llegó al borde del pantalón ajeno, levantó la vista, penetrándolo con sus ojos azules a la vez que sonreía de manera coqueta. Esos gestos seductores, anulaban completamente la consciencia y la voluntad de Clark. Lo embrujan al punto de que ya no era dueño de su cuerpo.

  
Bajó de un solo tirón el pantalón de Clark y se puso de rodillas para admirar el miembro semi erecto del periodista. Sin ningún tipo de duda, introdujo aquel trozo de carne palpitante en su boca. Su lengua danzaba alrededor de toda la longitud, haciendo que Clark gimiera sin control. El menor enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Bruce, que estaba salpicado de finas gotitas de lluvia. El millonario succionaba y lamía el miembro del contrario, con un ritmo que enloquecía al reportero. Este empezó a mover las caderas, buscando que su falo alcanzara más profundidad en la boca de Bruce. El mayor aceptó gustoso la intromisión y abrió más su boca hasta sentir que la punta del miembro de Clark rozaba el final de su paladar. Las estocadas se volvieron desordenadas, indicando que el reportero estaba al borde del clímax. Jaló con más fuerza los cabellos negros del mayor, mientras derramaba su esencia en su boca.

  
Bruce tragó lo que pudo de aquel líquido caliente y blanquecino, el resto se derramó por la comisura de sus labios, mientras enarcaba una sonrisa triunfal. Clark respiraba con dificultad y sentía que sus piernas temblaban producto del espasmo que acaba de experimentar. Como pudo, se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del Bruce y con su pulgar limpió las gotas de su semilla del rostro de este, antes de besar con pasión esa boca pecaminosa.

  
Ambos decidieron llevar la diversión hasta la habitación. Clark arrojó a Bruce hacia la cama con algo de rudeza. Era normal en sus encuentros que fuera Bruce quien tomara la iniciativa, pero esta vez era diferente. Clark se sentía lleno de valentía y orgullo por haberse enfrentado a un Bruce demente y haberlo convencido de que lo aceptara nuevamente. Nada minaría su confianza de ahora en adelante, pues se negaba a ser un títere de las circunstancias o del millonario.

  
Clark ya se encontraba totalmente desnudo, así que decidió devolverle la cortesía al príncipe de Gotham, quitándole la ropa sin cuidado. Hizo estallar uno que otro botón mientras retiraba la camisa blanca de lino y el pantalón de casimir negro. Se regocijó ante la vista de aquel cuerpo perfecto y deseable. Cada milímetro de la piel de Bruce estaba diseñado para ser la encarnación del pecado. Y Clark como el simple mortal que era, no podía resistirse.

  
Se colocó sobre el mayor y empezaron una guerra de besos apasionados. Las lenguas de ambos se chocaban, probando con lujuria el sabor del otro. Las manos de Clark empezaron a acariciar lentamente cada músculo del cuerpo de millonario como si necesitara constatar que realmente estaba allí y no era solo una fantasía.  
–¡Deja de jugar y hazlo de una vez! –dijo en tono imperativo Bruce.

  
Clark sabía que estaba desesperado por sentirlo dentro de él. En otras circunstancias lo habría hecho sufrir, pero ahora estaba de buen humor y pensó que no había nada de malo en complacerlo.

  
Se separó de él, en busca del lubricante. Colocó la cantidad necesaria en la entrada estrecha de Bruce y se complació al ver como este gritaba y gruñía por más contacto.  
–¡Mételo de una vez! –Bruce demando de manera exigente, con la voz ronca por el placer y el rostro ruborizado.

  
Clark aplicó lubricante a su miembro, que ya estaba duro nuevamente. Lo alineó en la entrada del millonario y lo introdujo de una sola estocada. No había razón de ser suave, pues a Bruce le gustaba rudo y ahora parecía más desesperado que en otras ocasiones.

  
Empezó un vaivén rítmico, buscando profundizarlo con cada estocada. Los gruñidos y gemidos de parte de Bruce inundaron toda la habitación y eran música en los oídos del reportero. Se sentía en la gloria; después de todas esas semanas de dolor y sufrimiento, volver a hacerse uno con el amor de su vida.

  
Con una mano sujetó la cadera de Bruce para profundizar el agarre y con la otra empezó a masturbarlo. Aquellas sensaciones que provocó con sus caricias en el falo del mayor, hicieron que las paredes de su interior se estrecharan, apretando más el miembro del periodista, logrando que este soltara un grito de placer extremo.  
En un momento, Clark dejó de moverse, soltó el miembro de Bruce y salió del interior de este.

  
–¡Oye! –gritó a modo de protesta, pues no entendía porque había parado en ese momento.

  
–Tú no estas a cargo, Bruce –dijo sonriendo con malicia.

  
Sin darle tiempo a protestar, tomó el cuerpo del mayor, lo volteó sobre la cama hasta ponerlo en cuatro. Se colocó detrás de él y comenzó a embestirlo nuevamente. El golpeteo de las pieles chocando, las respiraciones agitadas al borde del colapso, y los jadeos guturales, se mezclaban componiendo una melodía sensual y lasciva. Con la mano que tenía libre, Clark reanudó las atenciones al miembro ajeno mientras seguía golpeando con ganas y sin pena, aquel caliente agujero.

  
El primero en correrse fue Bruce, quien derramó sus fluidos sobre la mano de Clark, salpicando la sábana blanca. Aquel orgasmo poderoso y urgido, fue el aliciente que el menor necesitaba para acabar de manera abundante en el interior de Bruce. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver estrellas dentro la oscuridad de sus párpados. Después de haber vivido un infierno junto a él, que ahora le regalara un pase al paraíso, era más que suficiente para el reportero.

  
El cuerpo del millonario se desplomó rendido y sin fuerzas en la cama. Clark se recostó junto a él, tratando de regularizar su respiración y reponerse de la oleada de placer que acababa de experimentar. Lo observó en silencio. Bruce no era de los que hablaba después del sexo y él temía que si abría la boca el encanto se arruinara. No obstante, después de unos instantes no pudo soportarlo más.

  
–Bruce…

  
–Ahora no –lo interrumpió en un susurro, mientras cerraba los ojos con pesadez–. Hablaremos mañana.

  
Bruce no tardó nada en quedarse dormido. Parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo como era debido.

  
–Te amo, Bruce –susurró despacio en el oído de su pareja, mientras apartaba unos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su frente.

  
Clark lo dejó descansar, fue al baño a asearse y regresó junto a su amado para compartir la cama como tantas veces en el pasado.

  
El millonario no supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo durmió, pero se despertó todavía cobijado por la oscuridad de la habitación. Se levantó con dificultad, porque sentía adoloridos los músculos de su espalda baja. Fue al baño, se duchó y se vistió en aparente calma. Volvió a la habitación y notó que Clark no se había percatado de su ausencia, pues continuaba durmiendo plácidamente.

  
Bruce se sentó en la cama, a un lado del periodista. Introdujo la mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó la pequeña caja que contenía el anillo con el que pensaba proponerle matrimonio antes del accidente, antes de que toda esta locura empezara. Lo miró con nostalgia y sin esperarlo, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

  
–Perdóname, Clark –dijo con la voz quebrada mientras observaba el rostro del menor dormir–. Espero que entiendas porqué tuve que hacerlo.

  
Alargó la mano para alcanzar una almohada y la colocó sobre el rostro de Clark, presionándola con fuerza. Al sentir la falta de aire, el periodista empezó a retorcerse, mientras luchaba por librarse de aquel objeto que lo asfixiaba. Pero mientras más desesperado manoteaba Clark, más presión ponía Bruce.

  
Después de unos cuantos minutos, el reportero fue perdiendo fuerza y su cuerpo dejó de moverse por completo, solo entonces Bruce retiró la almohada, para constatar efectivamente que ya no respiraba. Paseó su vista con desdén sobre aquel cuerpo inerte.

  
–Lo siento, Clark, pero si tú no vives, tu doble tampoco merece hacerlo –dijo de manera automática, carente de emociones.

  
Dejó la caja del anillo sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Clark y se fue de aquel lugar, sin mirar atrás y sin arrepentimientos, sabiendo que ya no podría seguir viviendo sin el amor de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia. Sé que el final es un poco crudo, pero quería hacerlo así desde que empecé a escribirla. Les agradecería que me hagan saber en comentarios que les ha parecido. Gracias por leer


End file.
